30 Kisses Jaden y Alexis
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Mi primer traduccion de un fic en ingles, espero les guste tanto como a mí, He vuelto.
1. Chapter 1

Título del trabajo: Fabricando una observación

Autor/Artista: Original SoulSeeker/ ammchan (LJ) Traductor Gabe Logan

Pareja: Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)

Serie: Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Tema Del: #5--"ano sa... "("hey, tu sabes...")

Disclaimer: No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Nota: Hace un tiempo pude leer este fic en ingles de YGO GX y me pareció muy interesante, así que le pregunte al autor si me permitía traducirlo al español, por suerte acepto, así que aquí esta, como notaran, se manejaran los nombres de la versión norteamericana de GX, ya muchos los conocen así que no ahondare en ellos.

Frío.

Ésa era la única cosa Jaden Yuki podía pensar, pues él caminaba afuera del dormitorio Slifer Red en la academia del duelo - su adorado hogar. Respiró pesadamente, viendo a cada respiración como tomaba él caminó hacia adelante, mirando fijamente abajo sus huellas en la nieve que él hizo con cada paso. Incluso las huellas que él había hecho en él caminó al dormitorio no eran ni mitad de las que eran una hora antes, aun así, seguían siendo perfectamente visibles; aunque no estarían para largo, con la nieve que continuaba cayendo implacablemente. No había duda sobre ello – el invierno había llegado definitivamente.

El sabor del pollo teriyaki todavía estaba fresco en su boca desde el almuerzo, cuando él tuvo el privilegio de comer con Alexis, y por supuesto, sus mejores amigos Syrus y Chumley. Habían estado cerca de un árbol fuera del dormitorio Obelisk Blue, y había sido Alexis quien cordialmente había invitado a Jaden y sus amigos que comieran con ella. Sus amigas no parecían realmente alegres sobre sus acompañantes, pero el poder embromar al pequeño grupo de Slifers los divirtió bastante para permanecer alrededor, además, todos adoraban la nieve.

No era más tarde de la 1:40pm, con todo, las nubes oscuras en el cielo hicieron que parecieran como si fueran casi las 4. Jaden estaba solo; después de todo, no había sentido que sus amigos sufrieran por el frío, y puesto que no tenia nada especialmente puesto no tenían nada que hacer con la razón de que a él le era normal estar fuera de allí. Él les dijo que se quedaran atrás, asegurándoles que no se tardaría mucho.

Con todo la trayectoria que él realizó al área del dormitorio de Obelisk se veía mucho más larga de lo que él anticipó, con un pie en la nieve que cubría la tierra y un viento que se enfriaba ferozmente mordiendo en su cara. Después de cerca de diez minutos que él habría jurado que fueron horas, finalmente consiguió llegar al hermoso árbol de sakura bajo el cual se habían sentado esa tarde, y aquí era donde él encontraría lo que buscaba; o lo que él esperaba.

Comenzaba repentinamente a desear él haber traído la capa de invierno de que la academia había proporcionado para él y el resto de los estudiantes para la estación. Aun así, él usaba un suéter negro de cuello de la tortuga, pero contra la pesada nieve, no era suficiente. Anticipando un corto período de tiempo afuera, había calculado que podría estar rápidamente afuera y encontrar lo que había perdido hace una hora; su posesión más estimada para él, que la tenía allí antes de almorzar.

Su carta del Winged Kuriboh.

"Vamos Jaden; piensa... " se dijo, "tú te sentaste aquí... Alexis estaba allá... y Sy se sentó allá... ¿Donde habrías podido dejarlo?"

El chico no vio ningún rastro de la carta, y comenzó a cavar ligeramente alrededor en la manta de la nieve donde él se había estado sentando en el almuerzo con Alexis y los otros. Tenia que estar allí, en alguna parte entre todo el fondo blanco.

Cavó alrededor de media hora todo alrededor de esa área hasta que finalmente pudo sentir la tierra, y sus sucios y ahora entumecidas manos se sacudían, su respiración se hizo más corta y más corta. Sus manos no lo dejarían cavar por más rato, se sentó allí, inclinándose contra el árbol y pensando. Se preguntaba silenciosamente si alguien lo había robado, ¿Chazz quizás? ¿Quizás una de las amigas de Alexis?

Él no pudo evitar reír ligeramente por el pensamiento. "Estúpido... nadie desearían robar esa tu carta..." se reclamo a si mismo "esto es mi culpa..."

Gruño, figurándose que debía de volver de nueva cuenta al dormitorio. Tenía frío, la tarjeta no estaba allí, no había ninguna razón de estar afuera más tiempo. Se convenció de que tal vez se le cayera en el caminó de regreso al dormitorio después del almuerzo, y lo perdió probablemente en el camino de regreso al árbol. Le dio un motivo para levantarse y para dirigir atrás; pero su cuerpo no se sentía simplemente como para moverse. Él se sentó allí, mirando la caída de los copos de nieve uno por uno y desaparecer en la manta de la nieve en la tierra.

Vamos, Jay, levántate y muévete, pensó para sí, ¿Tu sabes si las cosas se levantan solas y caminan?

"Sabes, tengo algo que preguntarme, Jaden, ¿Tu tratas a todas tus cartas de esta manera?"

Los ojos de Jaden se ensancharon y él jadeo de sorpresa mientras que su corazón saltó un golpe. Se había puesto como por arte de magia de pie, y había dado vuelta a su derecha, de donde la voz provenía.

"¡Alexis!" Exclamo.

Usando la cálida y agradable capa azul de invierno de Obelisk, ella sonrío simplemente, sosteniendo cierta carta entre dos de sus dedos, cerciorándose de que Jaden la viera. "Me imagine que te podría encontrar aquí" dijo ella "¿Buscando esto?"

Ella acerco la carta a él, y después de una inspección más cercana, pudo ver definitivamente que era su Winged Kuriboh. La nieve cayo, dejándolo empapado y enterrado en la nieve, pero afortunadamente, Alexis se había alejado antes de que la nieve la cubriera totalmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y una expresión apareció en su cara. "LA ENCONTRASTE!" exclamó, estirando sus brazos alrededor ella y dándole un rápido abrazo. Tomó la carta de sus manos, y la miro, tranquilizándose de que estaba en su posesión otra vez. "Oh dios, pensé que nunca lo vería otra vez, te agradezco tanto, Alexis, me has salvado la vida!" Su respiración se hizo pesada una vez más, su cuerpo le recordó que se encontraba en el frío por un largo, largo rato. "...literalmente... "él agregó, cayendo contra el árbol con una sonrisa en su cara. Él besó su carta del Winged Kuriboh y la puso en su bolsillo, donde permanecería hasta que él estaba llegara a su cálido dormitorio.

Alexis rió nerviosamente por el comportamiento de Jaden, y se arrodilló al lado de él, comenzando a desabrochar su capa. Ella se la quitó, revelando un suéter de color negro y azul marino debajo, entonces ella lo puso alrededor de Jaden. "Estúpido ¿En que pensabas saliendo solamente con un suéter en un tiempo como este?" Le pregunto..

"Pero Alexis, es tu ca --"

"Oh, no te preocupes por mí," ella dijo "Solo póntelo, tú lo necesitas mucho más de lo que yo lo hago ahora"

Jaden bufó, obedeciéndola; tuvo que admitirlo, se sentía bien, pero él todavía se sentía torpe por tener que ponerse una capa azul de Obelisco que no pertenecía a él. Ya podía ver la reacción de Crowler. ¡Qué atrevimiento! ¡Porqué este pequeño insolente mancha una perfecta capa de Obelisk! ¡No me importa el hecho de que lo hizo solo por ayudarle a salvar su vida! Sí, Jaden Yuki nunca estaría en el tope de la lista de estudiantes favoritos de Crowler. "¿Feliz?" Se pregunto, levantándose y sacudiendo la nieve de él. Se sentía como un tonto total.

Ella rió; de hecho, Jaden vestido de azul alrededor de la academia era definitivamente una vista que ella no se hubiera imaginado. "Venga encendido, yo caminaré contigo de regreso," ella dijo, empujándolo ligeramente en la dirección correcta.

Ambos caminaron, lentamente se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de Slifer Red, "No tenias que..." dijo Jaden

"¿Qué no deseas que este aquí?" Contesto Alexis, cruzando los brazos con molestia.

"¡No! No... " Jaden contestó rápidamente. "No es eso... es solo que... bueno... tengo tu capa y todo... además no quisiera que te enfermaras debido a mí"

Alexis rió nerviosamente. "Hey, tu sabes que... acabo de notar algo," ella dijo. Jaden dio vuelta, esperándola para continuar, y al mismo tiempo, Alexis esperaba que él preguntase qué era. Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno esperando que el otro hablase.

Jaden finalmente bufo, envolviéndose los brazos alrededor de sí, sintiendo frío. Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente. "hey, sabes Alexis, no voy a saber que es lo que notaste hasta que me digas" dijo él.

"Y uh, tu sabes Jaden, no voy a decirle que es si tu sigues con esa actitud para mí" contestó ella, mirando atrás con una sonrisa.

El puso sus manos en sus caderas, no haciendo caso del frío. "Y uh, tu sabes Alexis, yo tengo mis maneras de conseguir la información de la gente" contesto Jaden continuando usando ese mismo tono de voz.

"y uh, tu sabes, Jaden, no van a funcionar en mí," dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, continuando su pequeño "juego".

Se detuvo y volteo alrededor "¿Deseas apostar?" Dijo él con confianza, finalizando.

"Oh, ¿Deseo ver que vas a hacer, chico persistente?" Ella dijo burlonamente. "¿Un duelo?"

Jaden solo río, "confía en mi, tu no desearas saberlo" él dijo. Él corrió repentinamente hasta ella, olvidándose de que seguía cansado como el infierno, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas implacablemente, y funciono.

"¿Cómo está eso para combatir en duelo, huh? ¡Huh!" Jaden dijo mientras que él le hacía cosquillas. Alexis había estallado de tanto reír, cayendo a tierra, olvidándose sobre su debilidad de ser extremadamente sensible; y también sobre el frío.

"¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Alto! ¡Bien! ¡Hahaha alto! ¡Yo... yo te lo diré! ¡Te lo diré! Hahaha!" Dijo ella entre risas, finalmente rindiéndose después de unos pocos minutos de la tortura.

Él finalmente paró, y él ahora estaba encima de ella, atrapándola en la tierra. Jaden esperó para que ella empezase.

"Bien, suéltame de mí primero!" Ella exigió.

Jaden giro sus ojos y observo, levantando a la pobre chica de Obelisco, levantándose y sacudiéndose la nieve de su cuerpo. Él la miraba por encima a ella, y ella le sonrío, con todo ahora respiraba pesadamente. Las cosquillas la habían cansado un poco. ¿Bueno? ¿Qué es lo que notaste?" Pregunto mirándole fijamente.

Ella rió nerviosamente. "¿Realmente deseas saber eso, huh?" Dijo ella.

"¡SÍ! ¡Vamos, ya hicimos esto grande, solo dímelo ya!" Jaden exclamo.

Alexis cruzo los brazos y lo miraba imitando incredulidad "Hey, tu sabes, si tu vas a gritarme..."

"Solo DILO Alexis, vamos, no más juegos!"

Ella no pudo evitar reír, tan duro que ella no podía formar apenas las palabras realmente para decir a Jaden lo que ella notaba.

"¡Quéeeeee ES!" Exigió otra vez. "Deja de reír y solo dímelo, vamossss..."

Su risa se volvió un pequeño susurro y finalmente paró. Ella adoraba embromarlo. Ella le miró fijamente mientras que estaba parado allí, pareciendo frustrado y casi desesperado, usando su propia capa azul de Obelisco. Ella casi consideraba embromarlo aun mas diciendo que ella "lo había olvidado" pero ella decidío que él ya había tenido bastante... y finalmente, unas simples palabras escaparon de su boca.

"Te vez realmente bien en azul..."

Continuara...

Bien, esta es mi primera traducción, espero que quedase comprensiva, agradezco a SoulSeeker por permitirme usar su fic. Espero les agrade tanto como a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Título del trabajo: Una cuchara por completo del azúcar

Autor/Artista: SoulSeeker/ ammchan (LJ)

Traductor: Gabe Logan

Pareja: Jaden/Alexis (Judai/Asuka)

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Tema : #18--"Di ahh... "

Disclaimer: No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Los exámenes finales eran siempre algo para preocuparse en la academia del duelo, especialmente si eras un Slifer - y especialmente si el Dr. Crowler te odia tanto como él odia a Jaden Yuki.

Pero por supuesto, a Jaden realmente no le importaba. El color en su chaqueta no significa nada para él, ni el color de cualquier otra chaqueta. Todo lo que era importante, era que él estaba en la escuela, la escuela maravillosa adonde podía tener duelos, hacer a amigos, divertirse, y aprender algo al mismo tiempo. Él nunca era para poner mucha acción en lo que pensaban los otros de él de todos modos; él tenía sus propios amigos así como cualquier persona.

Las parejas para los exámenes de duelo habían sido anunciados hacia por lo menos dos semanas, y Jaden estaba estático. El Dr. Crowler había seleccionado totalmente al azar a los oponentes, lo que significaba que él podría estar en un duelo con cualquier persona en la escuela. Podría ser cualquier persona, desde un Slifer como Chumley o su mejor amigo Syrus, a un duelista experto como Zane.

Incluso haciendo frente a esas probabilidades, Jaden esperaba estar de pareja con la persona con la que él deseaba combatir en más firmemente en duelo: Alexis Rhodes.

Él la había derrotado antes, y desde entonces, él no podría esperar la revancha. Después de todo, ella no era débil, él apenas y tenia puntos de vida al final de su duelo, y él se preguntaba secretamente si ella podría todavía ponerlo en problemas en una lucha contra él.

Él se encontraba atrasado, preparando su Deck y comprobando todas sus cartas y estrategias. Le molestaba su garganta, se sentía incomodo, ya llevaba un par de días ahora, pero él le hizo todo lo posible para no hacer caso de ello. El dolor de cabeza siguió esa noche, sin embargo, él lo ignoro, pero alerto a sus compañeros de cuarto.

"Jaden, que no piensas ir a la cama?" Syrus le dijo con inocencia, escuchándole toser por billonésima vez en la noche.

"Estoy bien Sy, no te preocupes tanto" dijo él "Yo estoy bien, tan solo deseo cerciorarme de que mi Deck esté en buena forma para mi duelo de prueba. Alexis no va a ser fácil de vencer, después de todo."

Syrus gruñó un poco molesto, y él rodó sobre su cama. "Tal vez, pero sabes, debiste hacer esto en las últimas dos semanas cuando las parejas fueron anunciadas" dijo él "¡No la noche antes del duelo!"

Jaden tosió, y finalmente puso sus cartas lejos después de acomodar su Deck. "Bien, bien, tú ganas" él dijo. "Me voy a la cama. Ugh... "

Él se toco la cabeza y se arrastró a su cama. Chumley se había quedado rápidamente dormido, y Sy frunció el ceño después de que las luces estuvieran finalmente apagadas. "Realmente crees que vas a poder estar en duelo en tus condiciones, Jay?" Dijo él.

"¿Qué condición?" Pregunto él.

"Jaden, tu sabes que estas enfermo" dijo Syrus "¿No crees que debes cambiar la hora del duelo para cuando puedas pensar bien?"

El muchacho de cabello marrón se empezó a reír. "Estoy pensando muy bien, Syrus!" contestó él "Pienso que eres tu quizás el qué está pensando demasiado. Ahora a la cama. Si no se te ha olvidado, tu tambien tienes un duelo mañana, ya sabes."

Syrus bufo, sacudiendo su cabeza, decidiendo que era en vano disuadir a su amigo de cualquier clase de duelo. "Buenas noches entonces..." dijo él.

Al día siguiente, la primera cosa que Jaden pudo escuchar, era el sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio al abrirse.

"¡JADEN!" Exclamo Syrus. "¡Qué haces aun en cama! ¡Los exámenes van a comenzar en cinco minutos, y ni siquiera te has vestido! ¡Vamos, Jay tienes siempre que hacer esto, levántate!"

Todo lo que él podía oír era que gritaba, él reconoció la voz de Syrus, y sintió repentinamente que lo sacudían. Él se incorporó en la cama, notando que su dolor de cabeza había empeorado a partir de la noche anterior; y su garganta no se encontraba mucho mejor tampoco.

Sus ojos entonces se ensancharon al ver su reloj, las 9:05am. Su duelo estaba programado para comenzar en cinco minutos, y Sy estaba en lo correcto, él aun estaba en pijama.

"¡Ah, rayos, mi duelo! ¡Voy a llegar atrasado! Ugh... "

Al instante de que Jaden se había levantado, pudo sentir un vértigo abrumador y cayó casi inmediatamente al suelo. Syrus sacudió su cabeza y fue a ayudarle. "Te dije que no podías combatir así como estas" dijo él "No puedes siquiera estar de pie ¿Mejor regresa a la cama, bien? Le diré a Crowler que cambie la hora de tú duelo con Alexis."

"Pero... argh, he estado esperando por esto" dijo él con voz ronca, no haciendo caso del hecho de que su garganta lo lastimaba siempre que él hablaba.

"Sí, sí, lo sé, pero así inmóvil no podrás ir al duelo" contesto Syrus "Y tan pronto como el mío termine, volveré a ver como sigues, ¿Bien? Solo prométeme que no te vas a ir a ningún lugar... "

Jaden gimió "¿Quién eres, mi madre?" dijo él, un poco molesto. Él suspiro "Solo vete, ¿bien? Sé esta haciendo tarde."

Él enterró su cabeza debajo de su almohada, sintiéndose aún más enfermo sabiendo que no podría combatir en duelo.

"¡Ahh, tienes razón!" Contesto Syrus. "¡Adiós Jaden, mejórate! ¡Vamos Chumley, hay que apresurarnos!"

Syrus salío corriendo del cuarto, Chumley había subido, preguntándose porqué sus amigos no estaban listos todavía, pero antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa, Syrus ya había tirado de él por la manga y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección de las arenas para el examen.

Jaden solo suspiro, sintiéndose tan débil que él no se habría sorprendido si no tuviese la fuerza para levantar una sola carta, menos estar en un duelo solo. Se sentía tan cansado que no podía ni siquiera caer dormido, y finalmente, él escucho la puerta del dormitorio abrirse de nuevo. Él levanto la vista y pudo ver a Alexis, que caminó adentro sin decir una palabra, con lo que parecía medicina en sus manos.

"No me gusta la medicina" dije él tiró de su sabana para cubrirse a sí mismo.

Alexis cruzo los brazos "Bien, pero tu debiste de pensar en eso antes de enfermarse" dijo ella. Ella suspiro, quitando su sabana de encima de él y poniendo sus labios en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre, puesto que ella no tenía un termómetro para utilizar "Vaya, estas ardiendo."

Ella miraba las instrucciones en la botella de medicina que ella trajo haciéndose una idea de cuánto tenia que darle a Jaden. Después de todo, si ella fuera a combatir en duelo con él, él tendría que estar mejor primero, combatir en duelo con alguien cuando se encuentra enfermo no era justo y era algo que ella podría esperar de Chazz; más no de ella.

Ella vertió un poco en una cucharilla para él, calculando que sería suficiente, y lo empujo ligeramente "Vamos, te reducirá la fiebre" dijo ella "Di ahh..."

Jaden se dio la vuelta, acercándose a la pared y alejándose de Alexis, ella suspiro "Jaden vamos, que voy a derramarlo, ¿Podrías abrir por favor tu maldita boca?"

"Yo no me preocupo de eso" dijo él "si la temperatura de mi cuerpo es demasiado alta, me iré a donde haga frío, ¡Y me sentiré mucho mejor que con esa desagradable medicina!"

Ella solo giro sus ojos "Oh sí, eso de seguro tiene mucho sentido, especialmente considerando que es el exterior donde probablemente te enfermaste en primer lugar" dijo Alexis sarcásticamente. "Vamos, di ahh, o yo lo haré."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto él.

"Honestamente Jaden, tu puedes ser tan obstinado" ella dijo con un suspiro "Además, no sabes aun si es repugnante."

"¡Es medicina! ¿Necesito decir más?" Replico él.

"Ugh, solo bébela, ¿Puedes hacerlo?" dijo Alexis molestado, dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

"OW --"

Y con eso Alexis apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente de meter la cuchara por completo en su boca, y él la tragó, haciendo una cara muy disgustada.

"¡Yuck!" Alexis entonces coloco la medicina y la cuchara a un lado, y sacó otra cuchara, junto con un paquete pequeño de, algo. Ella lo abrió y comenzó a verter su contenido en la cuchara nueva, revelando un polvo blanco.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Jaden.

Ella solo sonrío "Una cucharada completa de azúcar..."

Él solo levanto una ceja, dándole una mirada a ella como si fuera la persona más extraña del planeta entero. "¿Y que hará eso por mí?" Pregunto él.

Alexis sonrío y acerco la cuchara después de que estuviera el azúcar sobre ella, cuidando de no derramarla.

"Porqué, esto también es tu medicina, por supuesto..."

Nota: Este es el segundo capitulo de esta traducción, Gracias por leerla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Cuadro Perfecto  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Apareamiento:** Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 8 nuestro propio mundo  
**Posición:** (PG)  
**Disclaimer:** No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.   
**Sumario:** ¿Saltarse la clase es siempre algo malo?

Thump, thump, thump...

Distintos pasos se repitieron en los vacíos vestíbulos de la Academia de Duelo, como un muy retrasado Jaden que aparentemente había desistido de llegar a la clase a tiempo para la mañana. Esto era el turno de Crowler para dar una conferencia justo ahora; más, él no podía culpar a su cuerpo por no querer despertarlo para _esto_, y desde luego ahora que él estaba llegando tarde, estaría en dos veces más problemas de los que por lo general tenía.

No encontró a Sy o Chumley cuando se despertó — asumió que ellos se habían ido sin él, y aunque a él en particular no le diera mucha ilusión ir a clase con Crowler, algo dentro de él deseo que ellos lo hubiesen despertado. Desde luego con su suerte, probablemente lo intentaron y fallaron.

Ya casi, solamente unos pasos más.

Parecía que se había dicho a sí mismo un millón de veces antes que él finalmente se encontraba en la entrada del aula. Vaciló, echando una ojeada en primero, viendo a Alexis y Zane, y lo que pensó era una imagen de Bastion; los Slifers se encontraban sentados demasiado abajo para que él pudiese verlos, haciéndolos imposible de descubrir a Sy o Chumley, o cualquier otro amigo Slifer.

Su mano estaba sobre la manija, lista para abrir la puerta y pedir perdón cien veces por su retraso, pero se encontró incapaz de seguir adelante y entrar en el cuarto. Sacudió su cabeza, algo en su mente lo estaba convenciendo de que de repente tenia que ir al cuarto de baño, y él tomó su mano de la manija, alejándose de allí.

Justo cuando se dirigía al cuarto de baño, después de haberse alejado lo suficiente, él vio a Alexis salir del sanitario de chicas al mismo tiempo. Ella solamente le dio una sonrisa satisfecha y camino cerca de él.

" _Pensé_ haber visto a alguien afuera de la puerta " dijo ella. "¿Eras tu verdad?"

Jaden se encogió con inocencia, dando a su mejor risa. " Tal vez … " dijo él con una sonrisa.

Alexis rió en silencio. "¿Qué haces tu de todos modos? Crowler esta buscándote y déjame decirte, no es por que él este preocupado sobre usted " ella dijo advirtiéndole.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del muchacho mientras que se encogió despreocupadamente. "Sí, lo sé, lo sé …" dijo él "Pero eso no importa. Incluso aunque no llegué tarde, él habría encontrado alguna otra excusa para estarme gritando de todos modos. A la vieja cabra simplemente no le gusto... y no puedo decir que realmente importe. "

Ella dobló sus brazos y rió con aprobación. "Me gusta tu actitud Jaden" contestó ella.

Él rió a cambio. " Sí, pero él no te odia, al menos no aún" dijo él. "¿No deberías regresar allá? "

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Con honestidad, no estoy realmente de humor de tratar con él ahora" contestó ella con un suspiro.

"¡Ah, vamos, Lex, tengo que copiar los apuntes de alguien más tarde! " dijo él de una manera suplicante.

Ella no pudo menos que reírse. " Estoy segura que Sy de seguro toma grandes apuntes para ti " contestó ella. " Además, él se salió por la tangente sobre tí, de todos modos … al menos cuando yo estaba allí. "

De pronto, ellos oyeron más pasos que bajaban al vestíbulo. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, sus ojos se ensancharon — esa era la seguridad del campus.

"¡Rápido, entra en el baño de los chicos, yo te cubriré!" Susurro Alexis desesperadamente. Ella empujó a Jaden hacia el cuarto de baño, y él rápidamente captó el mensaje, corre sobre su propio pie justo a tiempo.

"¿Alexis Rodhes? " Pregunto una voz.

Ella se giró. " Er, sí señor - eh, madam, " contestó ella a toda prisa. Ella se levantó directamente con sus brazos a sus lados, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer. Su cuerpo era casi como el de un hombre, que armonizaba con los hombres que tenía detrás de ella.

"Buscamos a Jaden Yuki en el lugar" dijo ella. " Él no esta en su dormitorio y tampoco está en clase. A donde usted debería regresar "

Ella cabeceó asintiendo. " Er, sí madam " dijo ella " Iré en un momento más, yo, uh olvide algo en el baño de chicas… " Dijo ella rápidamente volviendo al cuarto de baño y escuchó disimuladamente, esperando a que ella se marcharse.

"¿Ya ha comprobado aquel cuarto de baño? "

" Sí, madam, justo hace diez minutos. "

" Bien, vamonos"

El sonido de pasos siguió, haciéndose más débil cada segundo, y Alexis finalmente salió después de que estuvo segura de ellos se habían ido, mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha como si cruzara la calle.

" Bien, Jaden, ellos se han ido" dijo ella suavemente.

Una cabeza marrón se asomo del baño de los chicos, y él sonrió abiertamente, andando con seguridad hacia Alexis. " Wow estuvo cerca" comentó él. "Te debo una, Lex. "

" Ni lo menciones" contestó ella.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa entre ellos y mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

" ¿No deberías de regresar a clase entonces?" Jaden preguntó de pronto.

" Te dije, no estoy en el humor de tratar con él … " dijo ella. " Además, no te puedo dejar solo. ¿Quién sabe en que problema te meterías?"

" ¡Ah, vamos, yo estaré absolutamente bien solo" él aseguró. " No me trátes como a un bebé."

Alexis suspiró. "Solamente pienso, Jaden, que conozco este lugar mejor que tu, las salidas secretas y entradas, así como los vestíbulos desiertos"

"¡No digas más, enséñeme el camino señorita Obelisk!" Dijo Jaden, saludándole con una sonrisa.

Ella solamente sacudió su cabeza, sofocando una sonrisita. "Vamos… " dijo ella. "Tal vez podemos ir a explorar la isla o algo, salgamos afuera de este lugar "

Jaden asintió. "Sí, creo que al otro lado de la isla hay algo más allá de aquel bosque, ¿No es así? " Recordó. " Nunca nos han permitido … "

"Hasta ahora" Alexis sonrió con satisfacción. Ella lo condujo fuera del edificio por una entrada secreta que ella vio a las guardias de seguridad con usar con frecuencia e inmediatamente ambos se hicieron lejanos a la vista.

Después de aproximadamente diez minutos de caminar trabajosamente por el área forestal, los dos finalmente salieron de allí, revelando un lugar que casi pareció emular la perfección.

Arena suave de oro; agua clara, un brillante cielo azul; palmeras tan verdes que hicieron parecer a la hierba marrón. Ese era obviamente un lugar libre del hombre, como si ello nunca se hubiese descubierto antes. Ellos miraron fijamente el lugar como hipnotizado, y casi tentaron a Jaden a sentir la arena blanca para asegurarse que esto era verdadero, sentirlo, tocarlo, expermentarlo; besarlo.

Alexis solamente sonrió, sentándose a la derecha de donde ellos estaban, no tomando en cuenta la pintoresca escena durante un momento. "No lo vayas a arruinar, Jaden…" ella dijo de manera suplicante.

El muchacho de cabellos marrones se sentó al lado de ella y cabeceó. "Sí... es como nuestro propio pequeño mundo," dijo él. "Totalmente dulce, lo mejor será no decir a nadie más sobre él… ¡Parecerá nuestro propio lugar especial! Podemos venir aquí siempre que nosotros queramos para alejarnos de todo… "

Ella asintió. "Este lugar parece a nuestro propio mundo ahora mismo… " dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró sus ojos, realmente sin comprendiendo exactamente por que lo hacía.

El color de la piel de Jaden comenzó a parecerse al de su chaqueta roja, pero él entonces sonrió, comenzando a acariciar su pelo mientras que el siguió mirando fijamente en el hipnótico paisaje.

Y ambos silenciosamente decidieron que ellos no regresarían a la Tierra durante mucho tiempo.

Nota: Otro capitulo más, espero les agrade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Manteniéndose en contacto  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Apareamiento:** Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 2-news; carta  
**Posición:** Para Cada uno (PG)  
**Negación:** No poseo los carácteres de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
**Sumario:** Nunca sabes cuánto echarás de menos a alguien hasta que se a ido…

Jaden nunca fue el estudiante más popular en la Academia de Duelo.

Siempre lo embromaban debido al color de su chaqueta, sobre todo por los pomposos de Obelisco, que siempre parecieron tan convencidos de que ellos eran mucho mejores que él. Muy pocas personas en realidad le dieron la posibilidad para demostrar lo bien que él dueleaba y sólo hubo un puñado de los Obeliscos que creyeron que él hasta tenía cualquier posibilidad de sobrevivencia en la escuela para mucho tiempo.

Uno de ellos era Alexis Rodhes.

Él no podía explicarlo, pero algo sobre ella le había dejado un impacto profundo sobre él, a partir del primer momento en que él la conoció. Ella era de Obelisco — la muchacha superior en la Academia — y Jaden sabía que ella terminaría por graduarse de la Academia antes que él. Quizás él convenientemente lo había olvidado, o quizás había decidido no reconocer el hecho; pero él lo sabía.

Y antes de que él hasta podría admitir esto, el tiempo había llegado.

Él estaba en la audiencia, mirando como Crowler decía los nombres de los estudiantes que terminaban la carrera, solamente esperando para oír ese nombre. Él aplaudió, aclamó, él sonrió — para todo el que lo pudiera ver, él era feliz. Y él _era_ … después de todo, uno de sus mejores amigos finalmente terminaba la carrera. Su trabajo duro dio resultado; además, había todavía el tiempo para estar su salida. Al menos hasta la próxima mañana.

Por primera vez en todos los días que él pasó en la Academia de Duelo, Jaden se había despertado temprano por si mismo, hasta siendo el que despertarse a los demás. Syrus y Chumley eran amigos de ella también, y él sabía que ellos querrían verla antes de que ella se marchara. Ellos no iban a verla por un tiempo; ella iría a vivir con su hermano, que había dejado la Academia solamente un año antes y había vivido relativamente a lo lejos de todos ellos, y ellos se iban de vacaciones aún más lejos.

Ella prometió escribir, él prometió contestar; ella prometió visitarlos, y él le prometió unos Kisses — El chocolate desde luego. Esta era solamente una de aquellas cosas que se hacen cuando uno va a separarse de sus amigos: promesas. ¿Pero cómo podrían mantenerlas ellos? Eso era lo que preocupaba a Jaden.

En un destello, el barco que llevaba a Alexis al continente estaba fuera de vista, y cada uno de los que se despidieron de ella se fueron a sus cuartos de dormitorio, cansados por el anterior día de clases antes de que finalmente se fueran a casa para descansar de cara al siguiente año. Y como cualquier otro día cuando Crowler dio una conferencia, la clase era _aburrida_.

_¡¡Eh! Lex!_

_Sí, sé que tú probablemente pensaste escribirme primero, pero mejor me adelante. Lo siento pero pienso que tengo que hacer algo durante la clase de Crowler, correcto. Vaya, él es aún más aburrido sin tí aquí. ¡No me malentiendas, los viejos realmente conocen su materia! No dudo de esto. Solamente no puedo enfocarme._

_¿Piensas que tengo ADHD o algo?_

_De todos modos, creo que él esta mirando aquí, así que mejor me detengo antes de que él me coja y trate de hacerme parecer a un idiota delante de la clase entera otra vez._

_¡Recuerda, prometiste volver y visitarnos el próximo año cuándo regresemos a la Academia otra vez! Por ahora solamente escríbeme._

_Tu Slifer perdedor favorito,_

_Jaden_

Él se rió un poco de las últimas palabras que escribió y rápidamente puso la pequeña carta en su bolsillo para impedir que la tomaran. Estaba bien; nadie hizo nada durante el día anterior de todos modos. Nadie lo notaría.

Jaden miro al reloj que estaba directamente detrás de Crowler y decidió usar su chaqueta como una almohada. Cinco minutos menos; ochenta y cinco quedaban.

Crowler les había dado algún trabajo ocupado, y que en realidad le había ayudado a pasar el tiempo; lo mejor de todo, él les permitió trabajar en grupos. Eran por lo general él, Sy, Chumley, Bastión, y Alexis; pero desde luego, ahora eran solamente ellos cuatro.

A partir de ese momento él volvió a casa, cualquiera podría decir que estaba ansioso de enviar su carta; y a partir del momento en que la envió, era obvio que añoraba una respuesta.

Y aproximadamente una semana más tarde, él la consiguió.

_Jaden,_

_Tu sabes que no eres un Slifer perdedor. ¿Qué has estado hablando con Chaz demasiado otra vez?_

_De todos modos, no he olvidado mis promesas, y es mejor que no hallas olvidado las tuyas tampoco. ¡El chocolate es el mejor amigo de las muchachas, más que los diamantes!_

_Solamente entré en la casa de mi hermano en la cual él ha estado viviendo, y es realmente grande. Cercana al océano, gran vista, gran clima; sé que te gustaría. ¿¡Eh? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez puedas venir algún día. ¡Solo no acabes con los nervios de Crowler o él no te dejará terminar la carrera!_

_¿Cómo están Sy, Bastión y los demás?_

_¡Me tengo que ir ahora pero ten por seguro que les envío mi cariño, y te veré con esperanza pronto, antes de que tu lo sepas!_

_Con Amor,_

_Lex_

Jaden sonrió a la carta y casi inmediatamente se precipitó para contestar. No había una semana en la que los dos no intercambiaron cartas — ellos escribieron sobre todos, de amigos o acontecimientos corrientes, hasta de lo que ellos tenían para el desayuno, o de duelos.

Ellos habían evitado el tema de su visita hasta que el principio del próximo año de Academia de Duelo finalmente se acercara. Syrus y Jaden habían estado preparándose para su próximo año juntos y hablando sobre los libros que conseguirían, solamente cosas sin importancia. El Director Shepard incluso informó que él tendría una segunda posibilidad para hacer pruebas en Ra Amarillo, consternando a Crowler, y que lo hizo pensar con mucha ilusión en el nuevo año. Lo mejor de todo, Syrus probaba también, y ahora ellos tenían la oportunidad de avanzar juntos.

Él inmediatamente escribió a Alexis con esperanzas de que ella podría ser capaz de venir de visita para verlo "Tenemos este juego", y él hasta consiguió alguna ayuda de ella con ciertas cosas sobre su deck. Nada drástico, solo pequeños aspectos en los que el considero necesaria una segunda opinión. Ese era el deck de Héroes Elementales que él conocía y quería.

El día finalmente llego, y cuando el considero que tendría algunos progresos en la Academia y seria transferido a otro nivel, el se percato de que el quizás no podría ver a sus amigos. De hecho, él incluso olvido su deck, la única cosa que el recordaba claramente era que llevaba en la maleta unos Kisses Hershey's que el compro para ella. Afortunadamente el lo recordó de último minuto.

Él llegó a la escuela para reunirse con Syrus y Chumley exactamente donde ellos se habían despedido de Alexis al final del año anterior. Él tenía su deck en una pequeña caja metálica que él había recientemente adquirida, y lo lanzaba arriba y abajo cuando finalmente él se percato de que llegaba un aeroplano.

Los tres miraron con excitación como aterrizaba y esperaron pacientemente a que Alexis se mostrase.

Ella salió del avión con una sonrisa, habiéndolos visto a los tres, y ella se acercó a ellos de manera casual, como si los hubiese visto tan sólo ayer.

"¡Creo que aun sigo adentro!" Alexis se rió. Ella se quito su abrigo para revelar su viejo uniforme de Obelisco y sonrió ampliamente. "Pense que se vería bien usarlo por los viejos tiempos"

Jaden solamente sonrió, dándole un rápido abrazo, y luego se separó rápidamente para mirarla con una sonrisa. Ella también le miro.

"¡Que bien! " Dijo la sonrisa.

"¡Te ves grandiosa, Alexis! " Sy dijo. Alexis sonrió tontamente y le dio un abrazo; él era todavía tan pequeño.

"¡Gracias, Sy! " Ella dijo. "Y yo he escuchado que tu probaras para Ra Amarillo también, ¿Huh? "

Él sonrió ruborisandose. "Bien, tu sabes, probablemente no pasaré, pero… sí, voy a intentarlo mejor! " Él sonrió abiertamente.

Alexis levanto los pulgares. "¡Grandioso! " Dijo. "¿Y tu, tipo fuerte? ¿Listo para tu prueba? " Ella dio la vuelta a Jaden.

"Naturalmente," él contestó, sosteniendo su deck con su barbilla alta en el aire.

"Así que ¿Cuándo va a comenzar el duelo entonces? " Alexis preguntó con excitación. "¡No puedo esperar para ver cuánto han mejorado!"

Jaden miró su reloj. " Hmm… en… menos de cinco minutos, " se rió él. Sí, él llegaba tarde otra vez; algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"¡Oh no! ¡Vamos, Jaden, hay que apresurarse! " Dijo Syrus gritado con pánico.

"Relájate, viejo," contestó él. " Llegaremos tarde de todos modos. Son sólo cinco minutos. De seguro al director Shepard no le importara"

"Pero Crowler … " Syrus le recordó.

Alexis cruzo sus brazos. "¡Eh! ¡Jaden! ¿Y los chocolates que me prometiste?" Dijo ella recordando de pronto su promesa.

Jaden sonrió con satisfacción. "Vaya, Alexis, creo que olvidé la bolsa de los kisses Hershey …aunque ¿Quizás te puedas conformar con un beso real a cambio? " Él bromeó con una sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó, levantando una ceja "Uh"

"¡Touche! " Jaden exclamo rápidamente con una sonrisa. Él sacudió la bolsa sin abrir de los kisses Hershey frente a ella, y ella la cogió sin problema. "Pensaste que lo había olvidado, ¿Verdad?"

Alexis solamente sacó su lengua, sofocando una risa para ella misma. "Idiota", ella dijo, dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Ellos se rieron todo el camino a la arena de duelo, eso hasta que Crowler comenzó a gritarles a ambos por llegar tarde para sus encuentros.

Pero algunas cosas valen la pena para llegar tarde.

Continuara

Sé que me había retrasado, pero aquí esta la siguiente traducción.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Un Baile y Nada Más  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Apareamiento:** Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 26- Si sólo yo pudiera hacerte mío  
**Posición:** Para Cada uno (PG)  
**Negación:** No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

**Sumario:** A veces, la presión puede ser una cosa buena.

Esto no era ningún misterio; cualquiera que tenga ojos, oídos, y sentido común podría decir que Alexis sentía algo por Jaden Yuki. Unos le molestaron por ello, diciéndole que ella podría "obtener algo mejor" y a otros simplemente no les importo; pero de todas maneras lo sabían. Todo excepto a una persona en la academia.

Aunque él tuviera enormes habilidades de duelo y una destreza para todos los aspectos de duelo en general, él no parecía reunir el suficiente sentido común para notar los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

No era unilateral aun así, aunque seguramente se pudiera argumentar que Jaden se había encaprichado por ella también, si era debido a sus habilidades duelísticas o el simple hecho de que ella resultó ser la muchacha más atractiva en la escuela. El muchacho aun no había entendido sus propios sentimientos, sin embargo.

Molesto, Jaden apenas conocía que era el amor. Seguramente él conocía algunos aspectos; el amor por el duelo, el amor por la victoria, el amor por un desafío y a él hasta le gustaban sus cartas. Pero eso sólo era su mayor idea.

Alexis recientemente había sido capaz de admitir sus propios sentimientos, y aunque ella no estuviera aun lista de admitirlo a Jaden, ella le echaba un ojo a las oportunidades. Por suerte para ella, una se presentaría la próxima semana.

Día de San Valentín: el día del amor, o de otro modo conocido como el día "Haha estas solo". Alexis generalmente no lo celebraba, pero ella esperaba que tal vez tendría una razón este año. Ella aun no se había decidido como le diría o lo que le diría, pero sabía que _ella_ debía ser quien se lo dijera, y sus palabras tendrían que alcanzar sus oídos antes de que cualquier rumor lo hiciera.

Crowler, como su carácter como se notaba, apoyaba un baile en el honor de las festividades. Él aclamaba que "Adoraba ver florecer el amor joven"; pero Alexis estaba convencida de que alguien probablemente lo manipulaba cual marioneta. No era algo que le preocupara.

Tal cosa era solamente la oportunidad que ella necesitaba, aunque eso le daba mucho menos tiempo para prepararse de lo que ella esperaba.

Ella no era la única qué hacía preparativos pese a todo. Estudiantes y profesores voluntarios por igual prestaban una mano en la función de decoraciones, las paredes de la arena de duelos más grande en la Academia de Duelo en blanco y rojo para encajar el tema del baile. El monstruoso proyector holográfico de en el centro del cuarto se convertiría en una pista de baile, y los espacios cercanos a las paredes se usarían para descansar.

Un exquisito evento formal, el primero de su clase en la academia, y Alexis no era la única que pensaba con mucha ilusión en ello. Incluso los solitarios querían ir solamente a divertirse y andar con amigos.

"¿Un baile? ¿Durante el Día de San Valentín? ¿Qué diablos es eso?"

Syrus suspiró golpeando su frente por el comentario de su obstinado amigo. "Oh vamos Jaden, ¿Cómo puedes no conocerlo? ¡Todo el mundo habla de ello! ¡Estas son las fiestas de los grandes amantes!"

El muchacho levantó una ceja. "Pero no tengo una amante" contestó él. "¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Tú no eres el único Jaden, ¡Pero eso no importa!" Contestó. "Mucha gente va al baile solamente a divertirse, ¡Y todo el mundo va a estar allí!"

Jaden suspiró. "Bien... si todo el mundo va a estar allí, creo que no me aburriré solo..."

Syrus dejo escapar un par de lágrimones de felicidad. "¡Gracias Jaden, eres el mejor!"

Él se rió un poco, desordenando el pelo de su amigo antes de irse. "Bien, bien" dijo él. "No tienes que llorar, ¿Bien? Tengo tarea para hacer."

El muchacho de cabellos azules levantó una ceja con desconfianza por sus lentes. "¿Desde cuándo haces la tarea?"

Jaden suspiró. "Desde que Crowler no ha dejado de quejarse de mí sobre ello."

"Ahh... " Syrus cabeceó entendiendo, comenzando a caminar en la dirección de los dormitorios Slifer Red. "Bien, vuelvo al dormitorio ahora. Hasta luego."

Esto había sido un día en particular agradable, fresco y Jaden no tenía ganas de pasarlo dentro, entonces él salio al patio con Sy mientras Chumley tomaba una siesta. Él cabeceó cuando se marchó. "Estaré aquí pronto" dijo él.

"Ah... si quieres preguntarle a alguien sobre el baile, podrías querer considerar a Alexis" dijo Sy con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Apuesto que a ella le gustaría ir contigo..."

Jaden parpadeó mientras que caminaba por el cuarto, inclinando su cabeza un poco. "¿Qué quiere decir él con eso? " Se preguntó silenciosamente. Él solamente se encogió, suspirando regreso su atención a su hoja de trabajo, que no era más completa que la vez pasada que él lo miró, para su consternación.

Él bostezó, garabateando algunas respuestas más en una tentativa de hacerlo parecerse a una maldición, y él comenzó a ir a su dormitorio también.

"¡Eh! ¡Bastión!" Dijo al ver a su amigo Ra-Yellow.

Él se volteo con una sonrisa. "Dirigiéndote de nuevo al dormitorio?" Preguntó.

Jaden asintió. "¡Yep! Solamente termino con la tarea que Crowler me ah asignado ayer. Ahora solamente puedo recostarme, relajarme y descansar…"

Él asintió con aprobación. "Buen trabajo Jaden, estoy impresionado en realidad hiciste la tarea."

"Sí bueno, ya sabe, tengo que callar a Crowler de algún modo" se rió él. "¡Te veo más tarde!"

"¡Espera Jaden!" Exclamó bastión. Él agarró su brazo para conseguir su atención.

Jaden se giró. "¿Qué pasa viejo?"

"¿Le has preguntado a Alexis sobre baile?" Preguntó.

Jaden levantó una ceja. "Tu sabes, no eres la primera persona en sugerir eso" dijo él. "Pero no, no lo he hecho…"

"Bien, ¿Pues qué esperas?" Grito Bastión con excitación. "¿Al menos has pensado regalo para ella?"

Él zafo su brazo del apretón de Bastión. "¿Regalo? ¿Durante el Día de San Valentín? Yo no sabía que teníamos que darlo…" dijo rascando su cabeza.

Bastión solamente se rió sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ah, Jaden, Jaden, Jaden… ¿Qué haría sin mí?" Él desabrochó su chaqueta y sacó una pequeña caja, sosteniéndola en la dirección de Jaden. "No tienes que darles regalos a todos, no es Navidad después de todo. Pero es la tradición darle a la persona que te gusta un regalo ¿Por qué no darle esto a Alexis?"

Él tomó la caja, mirándole completamente confuso. "¿Chocolate?" Preguntó él.

Bastión asintió. "De verdad", dijo él. "Esto es un gran regalo. Si se lo das en el baile, lo harás más especial"

Él rió en silencio. "Bien, creo entonces que debo preguntarle, ¿Eh?" Preguntó.

"Yep" dijo. "¡Suerte!"

Jaden solamente se rió. "Oh, vamos, esto es solamente un baile" dijo él despreocupadamente. "¡No necesito suerte para esto!"

" Si tú lo dices" Bastión se rió. "Hasta luego."

Jaden se giro, alejándose de él. "¡Gracias!"

Él sonrió para sí, las palabras sobre la caja de chocolate llamaron su atención. "_Si sólo yo pudiera hacerte mía"._ Él realmente no sabía lo que eso significaba, aunque él se figuraba que él regalo realmente era importante. Él decidió no prestar atención a las palabras o no preocuparse por ellas.

Él de pronto chocó con alguien, y el impacto le hizo dejar caer la caja de chocolate.

"¡Ouch! Lo siento" dijo él excusándose. Se inclinó para recoger la caja y de pronto sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡Alexis! Justo la persona que yo buscaba."

Alexis le miró sorprendida. "¿En serio? " Preguntó Ella.

"¡Sí!" Contesto Jaden. "Yo solamente iba a preguntarte si, tal vez, tú estuvieras interesada en ir conmigo al baile en la propiedad de Crowler la próxima semana. Ya sabes, por las fiestas…"

Ella le miro ensanchando la vista. "¿El _Día de San Valentín_?" Preguntó ella.

"¡Sí, eso es!"

Alexis solamente sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Seguro Jaden, me encantaría ir" contestó ella. Cualquier nerviosismo que ella sintiera en su respuesta fue reprimida por la naturaleza distraída de Jaden.

"¡Bien!" Dijo él. "Te hablare más tarde entonces."

Jaden siguió caminando y Alexis solamente sonrió, yendo en su propia dirección. Él finalmente llego al dormitorio, con el chocolate en la mano, y encontró Sy hojeando su libreta.

"¡Oh! ¡Eh Jaden! ¿Terminaste la tarea? " Preguntó él.

Él asintió. "¡Por supuesto!" Contestó con orgullo. Él puso la caja de chocolates sobre el escritorio.

"¡Oh! ¿Es esto para Alexis? " Syrus preguntó con excitación.

"¡Yep! Bastión me lo dio para que tuviera algo para darle en el baile" dijo él. "Buen tipo ese Bastión."

Él sonrió en silencio. "¡Aww! Sí, él es un gran amigo" sonrió abiertamente Sy. Echó un vistazo al chocolate, viendo las palabras impresas sobre la caja. "¿Entonces le vas a pedir a Alexis que sea tu novia?"

Jaden se rió. "Todo mundo me ha empujado para que yo le invitara al baile, ¿Y ahora debe ser mi novia? No lo sé, Sy" dijo él.

"¡Oh! Vamos, Jaden, te gusta ella y tú lo sabes" contestó él.

Él solamente se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de agradarme?" Preguntó. "Es una gran duelista, gran amiga, y no digamos que bastante linda."

"¡Entonces pregúntale!" Dijo Sy de un modo alentador, dándole un codazo.

"¡Bien, bien! ¿Tal vez, bien?" Contesto Jaden, levantando sus manos rindiéndose.

Syrus sonrió con aprobación, decidiendo que estaba satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

A lo largo semana que faltaba para el Día de San Valentín, él era animado de ir directamente para pedir a Alexis ser su novia; Bastión, Sy, y hasta Chumley lo habían animado, aunque él se figurara que él solamente debía de hacer algo simple.

Él se sintió obligado a sucumbir a la presión, aunque él aun no tuviera ni idea de qué iba a hacer cuando llegase el momento para el baile. Lamentablemente para él sin embargo, este llegó más rápido de lo que él pensó, y con Crowler cazándole sobre la tarea, él realmente no había tenido el tiempo para pensar en ello.

"Creo que solamente lo haré de oído…" dijo, camino despacio a donde debía encontrarse a Alexis afuera del cuarto donde se llevaría a cabo el baile. Bastión lo había salvado otra vez y en el último minuto le prestó un smoking que llevar para el acontecimiento de gala. Él siguió mirando el traje, inseguro de sí realmente le gustaba o no el modo en que se veía.

"¡Eh Jaden, te vez bien!"

El muchacho alzó la vista con una sonrisa, y sus ojos se ensancharon al verla. "¡Wow! Yo definitivamente podría decirte la misma cosa" comentó él con una sonrisa. "¡Te ves grandiosa!"

Alexis llevaba un vestido largo azul marino con una raja debajo de su lado derecho, revelando parte de su pierna y también tenía guantes largos para hacer juego. "¡Gracias! Me figuraba que estaba orgullosa de Obelisk y debía lleva el color" dijo ella con una risa tonta. "¿Listo para bailar?"

Jaden asintió. "Tan listo como siempre, supongo" él contestó la sonrisa.

Ambos hicieron su entrada juntos y Jaden noto inmediatamente miradas de muerte provenientes de la mitad la población masculina, incluyendo Chazz, pero él siempre le miraba así por alguna razón o por otro, así que no le molesto.

Él vio oportunidad de dar a Alexis la caja de chocolate él obtuvo de Bastión. "Bueno, en es para ti, tu sabes por eso de San Valentín…" dijo él.

Alexis sonrió mientras que aceptaba el chocolate. "Eres muy dulce, Jaden, gracias" dijo ella. Ella miró las palabras sobre la caja y se sorprendió, preguntándose si él realmente sabía lo que significaba; aunque ella por fuera estaba más convencida de que Jaden no lo había notado, o simplemente no tenía ninguna pista sobre sus implicaciones. Eso era bueno aunque: el chocolate era ya más de lo que ella esperaba.

La pista de baile que en un principio estaba vacía, ahora estaba rebosante de las parejas y algunos solitarios que se sentían preparados para el baile. Cuando la canción correcta finalmente comenzó, un pequeño grupo de gente comenzó a bailar, Jaden y Alexis les siguieron.

Él realmente no podía entenderlo, pero él sintió una leve punzada de nerviosismo. Él no sabía bailar, aunque imitara lo que los demás hacían; él solamente se rió un poco, pensando en toda la presión, más él trató de quitarse su inquietud.

"¿Algo gracioso?" Pregunto Alexis.

"Bueno… es solo que, desde que te pedí venir a este baile conmigo, la gente también me ha estado alentado para preguntarte si es que tu podrías ser mí… tú sabes... novia…" dijo él. "Bastante loco, ¿No?"

Alexis se ruborizó ligeramente, pero sonrió con satisfacción. "Bueno, no lo sé Jaden, tú dime" contestó ella. "¿Es eso?"

"Yo… creo que no…" él contestó de manera insegura.

Ella se rió. "Esta bien" dijo ella. "No tienes por que decidir ahora."

Ellos siguieron bailando, y después un rato –después de que ellos comenzaron a bailar música menos agradable — los dos fueron a descansar.

"¿Dime Alexis?" Jaden preguntó. Él sé acerco a un frutero de cristal y tomo una galleta, que era desde luego, una con forma como de corazones.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué cosa exactamente hace una novia?" Preguntó, sintiendo algo de pena.

Ella solamente se rió un poco de su pregunta y plantó un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza. "Adivino que tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo, ¿Verdad?"

Jaden se ruborizó, frotando su cabeza un poco. "Creo que sí… "

Él de repente se sintió nervioso otra vez; él no sabía por qué, pero realmente sabía una cosa.

Él no quería esperar más.

Continuara...

Otro más, vaya que empece a agarrarle velocidad a la traducción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Tuerca de Rata egipcia  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Apareamiento:** Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 16-invencible; sin rival  
**Categoría:** (PG)  
**Negación:** No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Cualquiera en la Academia de Duelo podría coincidir sin cualquier duda que el trabajo duro sin significado era la cosa más aburrida y molesta que ellos alguna vez podrían tener. Para los Obelisk, esto era casi degradante. Después de todo, los profesores sabían que ellos podrían hacer los que quisieran a sin problema. Ellos habían probado sus capacidades repetidas veces, ¿Así qué por qué constantemente tenían que hacerlo?

Garantizado, los profesores querían que las habilidades de sus estudiantes mejoraran constantemente, o al menos, no se deterioraran. Pero aun así; debía de haber un modo más interesante de alcanzar aquel objetivo.

Hasta que los profesores comenzaran a hacer las actividades más "sobre el terreno" habrían bastantes perdedores y no todos ellos eran Slifers.

Irónicamente a Chazz le gustó flojear, principalmente porque él podría salirse con la suya la mayor parte del tiempo. Alexis y Zane no lo hicieron, pero era sólo porque podrían terminar el trabajo rápidamente, la mayor parte del tiempo en menos de cinco minutos. Bastión tampoco lo hizo; al infierno, el loco intelectual en realidad disfrutó de la mayor parte del trabajo duro. Pero a muchos de la clase se le hizo bastante pesado el tiempo de clase asignado para el trabajo duro, sobre todo el trabajo de grupo.

Ese día no era nada diferente.

Las estrategias del deck y la eficacia de las cartas… los profesores solamente tuvieron que afrontarlo. Nadie se preocupaba por cualquier otro deck que no fuera el propio.

Así que cuando ellos fueron asignados para catalogar las distintas clases de decks y determinar que cartas serían las mejores adiciones para ellos y por que... no era para decir que el lapso de atención de los estudiantes no duró mucho tiempo.

Jaden suspiró mientras que echaba un vistazo sobre el papel.

"¡Estos decks son aburridos!" Dijo él. "Ninguna de estas cartas va a salvarlos. Esto es estúpido "

Él dio vuelta a Syrus, que enérgicamente había estado acercándose la lista de adiciones posibles a la primera cubierta ellos catalogaron, luchando con él sobre cual escoger.

"¿Sy, qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó. "¡Esto es insustancial! Vamos, mejor vayamos a buscar a Alexis. Será más fácil que flojear por allí sin ser notado."

El chico había garabateado una respuesta en el papel y había sonreído, pareciendo satisfecho, y se volteo para ver a Jaden. "¡Seguro Jay! Vamos. Tal vez pueda conseguir que ella me ayude un poco con esto…" dijo él con esperanza.

Jaden se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez…" Él cruzó sus brazos, mirándose más bien descontento; _él_ podría haberle ayudado mas o menos como ella. Él se calmo rápidamente sin embargo, y encontró su camino a Alexis siguiendo a Syrus de cerca.

"¡Eh, Lex! ¿Qué haces?"

Los dos se acercaron a ella y miraron de manera muy perpleja lo que ella hacía. Esto requería tanta concentración que ella no contestó a los muchachos, y esto también implicaba cartas aunque no fueran para nada cartas de Duelo de Monstruos.

Ella estaba cerca de Chazz, con una fila de cartas enumeradas de forma regular, y cada uno enérgicamente colocaban cartas a al montón con cartas de sus manos, que estaban colocadas de modo que nadie pudiera verlas.

De vez en cuando, ambas manos iban rápidamente al montón, haciendo un sonido de una gran palmada; nueve veces de diez, la mano de Alexis estaba bajo la Chazz, y ella la tomo del montón para añadirla a su mano, dejando a Chazz mirándola muy ácido.

"¿Qué diablos hacen?" Demando Jaden, rascando su cabeza profusamente.

Ellos siguieron su rutina, cada vez más rápido y más rápido, hasta que finalmente, Chazz dejo su última carta.

_¡Palmada!_

"¡Sí! ¡Yo Gano _de nuevo_!"

Alexis sonrió abiertamente mientras que colocaba las cartas encima del resto de las cartas del montón, dejando Chazz con nada. Él la miró airadamente y gruñó.

"Pura suerte," refunfuñó. "¡Regrésame mis cartas! ¡Nunca debí enseñarte aquel juego…!"

Alexis sacó su lengua. "Estas dolido perdedor," embromó ella. Ella puso una goma alrededor del deck de 52 cartas y se lo devolvió, y finalmente ella se volvió a Jaden.

"Lamento esto, " ella le dijo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya han acabado con el trabajo?"

Jaden sacudió su cabeza. "No", contestó francamente. "Pero... ¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Él apunto entre ellos dos y parpadeó, Alexis solamente sonrió abiertamente. "¿Ah esto?" Preguntó ella. "Era solamente Chazz perdiendo otro juego de Tuerca de Rata egipcia."

Chazz se estremeció con sus palabras y gruño. Syrus, quien había estado tranquilo hasta ahora, habían dejado él trabajo que había hecho hasta ahora y sonrío. "¡Eso parece divertido!" Comento él.

"¡Sí!" Reconoció Jaden. "¿Cómo lo juegas? ¡Vamos enséñame! Esto se ve mucho más interesante que estar trabajando."

Jaden agito su hoja de trabajo y la dejo caer en Syrus, y se sentó en una silla para sentarse al lado de Alexis. Ella le sonrío. "¡Seguro!" Contesto ella. Chazz solamente volteo hacia ellos y sonrió con satisfacción, poniendo sus cartas en medio otra vez después de quitarles la goma.

"Esto podría ser interesante, Jaden jugando un juego de cartas que no es Duelo de Monstruos, " rió en silencio él. " Tengo que ver esto… Especialmente ya que nadie en mi grupo de amigos ha logrado venir a ver la paliza que le dará de ella."

Alexis solamente giro sus ojos. " No le escuches, él está solamente enfadado por que él no pudo vencerme," rió en silencio ella. Se volteo entonces a Syrus. "¿Tú también quieres aprender Sy?"

Él rió en silencio nerviosamente. "Bueno… tal vez la próxima vez," dijo él tímidamente. "Miraré primero."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Esta bien," contestó. Ella volvió a Jaden. "Bien, ¿Listo para comenzar entonces? Esto es realmente divertido. Chazz me lo enseñó ayer."

"¡Seguro!" Contestó. "Los nuevos juegos son siempre divertidos."

Alexis rió. "Bien. Bueno, para comenzar…" Ella dividió el deck en dos montones muy rápidamente y algo desiguales, aunque eso no importara, ya que era sólo para enseñarle. "Cada uno tomara la mitad de las cartas. Tú no debes mirarlas, y por cada una que juegas regresas una carta. En este caso, es solamente entre nosotros dos."

Ella tomó una carta del montón y la tiró encima revelando el Cinco de Corazones. Ella tomó una carta del otro montón y lo puso sobre el cinco, y lo hizo continuamente entre los dos hasta que dos Ases resaltaran. Jaden y Syrus solo lo miraban intensamente.

"Ahora, cuando tienes dos de la misma carta, ambos deben intentar de pegar con la mano al montón, y quien lo hace primero consigue el montón para añadir a su mano. Y desde luego, el objetivo es de conseguir todas las cartas."

Los dos cabecearon entendiendo, y Syrus sonrió abiertamente. "¡Entonces realmente necesitas buenos reflejos ara esto!" Comentó.

"¡Exactamente!" Alexis contestó. " Ah, y, usted también pueden aplastar las manos como si fueran emparedados. Eso es cuando tienes una carta en medio de dos de la misma carta. Por ejemplo, si yo dejo un dos, entonces tu debes dejar un cuatro, y yo pongo abajo otro dos, eso sería como un emparedado y nosotros podríamos pegar con la mano para ello. ¿Lo captas?" Alexis puso todas las cartas en un montón otra vez y miró entre los dos.

"Mm… se ve bastante fácil," reflexionó Jaden. "Pero… ¿No hay allí algo sobre las caras de las cartas?"

Alexis inclinó su cabeza un poco, levantando una ceja, y luego ella chasqueo sus dedos. "¡Correcto! Las caras" ella recordó. "Una vez que alguien baja un Jack, la carta que la siguiente persona baja debe de tener otra figura, o sea la persona quien baja a Jack consigue el montón. Si es una reina, la siguiente persona tiene que dejar _dos_ cartas para tratar de conseguir una figura. Para Reyes es tres, y para Ases, es cuatro."

Jaden rió. " Entonces el Jack es bastante malo, a no ser que tu lo bajes " dijo él.

Ella asintió. "Es correcto", ella contestó. Ella tomó las cartas y correctamente las distribuyó entre ella y Jaden. Revolviendo las tarjetas imperiosamente en sus manos, ella sonrió abiertamente.

"Las damas primero" ella le dijo. Ella volteo una carta y reveló el Tres de Espadas.

Rápidamente, Jaden volteo una carta y reveló el Siete de Corazones. Ellos lo hicieron de nuevo y en adelante ocho, diez, nueve, seis, siete, seis

_¡Palmada!_

La mano de Jaden golpeo el escritorio en unos nanosegundos antes de que la mano de Alexis se pusiera en vano sobre la cima. Él sonrió triunfante mientras que tomaba las cartas. Alexis solamente se mofó de él. "Suerte de principiante" ella refunfuñó. "Continuemos."

Nueve, dos, diez, el Rey — En un instante, Jaden se acordó de dejar tres tarjetas. Dos, cinco, cinco—

_¡Palmada!_

Las manos volaron hacia el montón, y Jaden volvió a ganar. Alexis enmarco una ceja, sintiéndose algo amenazada ahora por los rápidos reflejos del muchacho. Ella comenzaba a comprender que no era tan invencible en el juego como ella pensó.

El juego siguió, eventualmente ganando espectadores, y Jaden en realidad se demostró para ser un opositor más formidable de lo que Alexis había querido. Ella estaba bastante contenida cuando Jaden bajo sus últimas cartas, pero él rápidamente se le volvío a adelantar, robando a la mayoría de ellas, y antes de que ellos lo notaran, Alexis estaba bajando sus últimas cartas.

Rey, As, Cinco, Cinco—

_¡Palmada!_

La mano de Alexis estaba encima de la de Jaden, ella acababa de perder el juego. "No…"

"¡Haha, gané! " Jaden saltó alegre, y algunos cuantos Slifers que sin querer se habían vuelto audiencia lo vitorearon.

"¿Solamente díganme _que es lo que pasa_ aquí?"

Una voz familiar perteneciente a cierto doctor se había acercado a ellos, y Alexis no hizo caso de ello, mirando Jaden con incredulidad. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" ella tartamudeó.

Jaden solamente sonrió con satisfacción. "Fácil", él rió en silencio. "Lo he estado jugando con Bastion toda la semana pasada durante el almuerzo…"

"¡Qué! ¡Tu sabías jugarlo y no me… No me…!"

Él nerviosamente miró a lo lejos al ver aproximarse al Doctor Crowler, y rápidamente se levanto. "¡Ya jugaremos otro día! ¡Nos vemos!"

Él le dio a Alexis un rápido beso mientras que agarraba el brazo de Syrus — y su trabajo inacabado — para dirigirse de nuevo a sus lugares. La muchedumbre se dispersó, dejando a una Alexis muy enfadada y a un Chazz medio satisfecho.

" Sr. Princeton, Sra. Rodhes ¿Hay algún problema aquí?" Pregunto el doctor a sus dos estudiantes más estimados. Alexis solamente suspiró.

" No, Doctor Crowler, " contestó ella amargamente, mirando airadamente Jaden quien era ahora se encontraba donde todos los Slifers se reunían. "Solamente un pequeño problema… de peste…"

Continuara...

Je, otra traducción de este fic, saben, creo que las hago mas rápido que mis fics normales.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Hermosa Primavera  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Pareja:** Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 11-gardenias  
**Posición:** (PG)  
**Negación:** No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh GX.  
**Sumario:** Vamos Lex… ¿Tu en serio no puedes odiar Primavera?

Alexis gruñó; silbó, gimió. Había muchas palabras para describir como se sentía la muchacha sobre la nueva estación que acababa de comenzar, pero odiarla se le hizo mejor.

Todas las muchachas querían a la Primavera; ese era un tiempo para la celebración, la belleza, y solamente todo alrededor era la felicidad, y realmente, ella no tenía ningún problema con ello. Le gustaban las flores tanto como a las demás muchachas y ella gustó el lozano verde que ella podría ver fuera.

Pero era difícil de ver la mayor parte de cualquier cosa cuando la mayor parte del tiempo, sus manos rozaban en sus ojos, tratando de reprimir el llanto, la irritante sensación que ella constantemente sufría, y no digamos la nariz tapada… sí, las alergias eran definitivamente _unas malditas_.

Syrus, sin embargo, se veía natural; de hecho, le gustaba la primavera también. Él tarareó felizmente mientras que caminaba al lado de Jaden; ellos estaban dando un paseo para disfrutar el día anterior del solsticio de primavera mientras que Chumley dormía, y ellos seguramente se sintieron tristes de que era el último día que ellos podrían holgazanear alrededor de las bonitas flores que crecieron allí.

Rosas, margaritas, lirios, gardenias …

La favorita de Jaden era la gardenia, pero las rosas tenían un lugar especial en su corazón debido a su color rojo.

"¡Este tiempo es tan maravilloso!" Canto Syrus. "¿No lo crees Jay?"

Y el castaño se rió. "¡Es asombroso!" Dijo él de acuerdo.

Ellos miraron todas las hermosas flores y admiraron el paisaje. Todos parecían estar haciendo la misma cosa, lo que no era de sorprenderse, ya que probablemente también trataban de disfrutar su último día de libertad.

En ese mismo momento, ellos notaron que Alexis se acercaba a la distancia; ellos podían verla venir de la dirección del dormitorio de Obelisco, y ella no parecía feliz. Jaden, en su naturaleza despistada, había estado sujetando una rosa para acercársela y así poder inhalar su olor, pero en el proceso, él por casualidad la arrancó de su talló.

Ella camino derecho a ellos entonces, y levantó una ceja para ver a Jaden y lo que hacía. "¿Qué eso no esta permitido?" Pregunto ella. " Crowler va a querer tu cabeza."

Él solamente se rió. "¡Esto es un accidente! Además, él siempre quiere mi cabeza por _algo_." Sonrió abiertamente, pareciendo muy despreocupado. "¿La quieres?"

Él le presentó la rosa con una sonrisa inocente sobre su cara, y Alexis solamente sacudió su cabeza.

"Las alergias son un suficiente dolor sin tenerlas en mi cuarto" Le dijo, aunque ante sus ojos de cachorro le fuera difícil resistirse.

Pero Jaden era persistente y quien lo conocía podía decirlo, él no era quien se rendía fácilmente. Y por alguna razón, él estaba determinado a que aceptara la flor. "¡Ah! Vamos; ¡Es preciosa! ¿Cómo puedes decirle no?" Preguntó él. "¡Tal vez quieras una flor diferente! ¿Qué tal un lirio?"

Él se acercó a los lirios con cuidado y se los mostró, arrancando uno al mismo tiempo. Alexis suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza otra vez. Él frunció el ceño, suspiro, y miró alrededor en todas las otras flores diferentes.

"Bien, okay…bueno… ¿Qué tal las margaritas? ¡Sí, aquellas son bonitas también!" Él se le acercó, pero entonces se dio vuelta bruscamente, cómo podría él olvidarse de su flor favorita? "¡Oh, oh tal vez gardenias! ¡Sí, apuesto a que le gustan ellas! ¿Correcto, Lex?"

Su tolerancia por Jaden empezaba a disminuir. "No, Jaden. _Odio_ la Primavera, _y no quiero_ tener flores," Dijo ella sin rodeos. "…Al menos no en la estación cuando mis alergias actúan sobre mí."

Syrus jadeó; él nunca _se imaginó_ a alguien odiando la Primavera. ¡Era casi blasfemo! ¿Y negar unas flores? Alexis seguramente no estaba en su típico día de chica, quizás es por eso que todos parecían tan atraídos a ella. Eso seguramente la hizo interesante. "¡Tú _odias_ la Primavera! ¡Pero cómo!" Exclamó él con incredulidad.

"¡Sí, vamos! No debes de pensar en eso, esté es la época más hermosa del año" declaró Jaden con seguridad. ¿Seguramente nadie sería capaz de estar en desacuerdo con eso, pero él solamente quería saber "¿Por qué odiarías la Primavera?"

Alexis suspiró, rozando sus ojos, y ella finalmente se detuvo, mirando fijamente a ambos, para ella era casi evidente. "¿Por qué lo crees?" Suspiró ella.

Ambos le miraron, y poco después, ella rozaba sus ojos de nuevo, y eso no parecía una experiencia agradable. " ¡Vaya, Tus ojos, están rojos!" Comento Jaden. Syrus lo noto, y dobló sus brazos, mirándola más bien preocupado. Los ojos no se suponía que debían de ser así. ¿Había algo con ella?

"Tal vez deberías ir a checarte, Lex" sugirió él.

"No hay nada que checar, Sy," contestó ella. "Son solamente alergias. Esto es… normal"

Él le miraba aun sin convencer. "Si tú lo dices…" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Vuelvo al dormitorio. Te veré allí más tarde, ¿Bien Jaden?"

El se fue caminando y Jaden agito su mano. "Te veré más tarde amigo."

Alexis agitó su mano también y ella movió su otra mano hasta sus ojos para frotarlos de nuevo, pero Jaden le sujeto y mantuvo un apretón firme sobre ella. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos, y ellos sólo empeorarían si ella continuaba.

"Bueno, esto no va mejorar si sigues frotándolo sabes," Dijo Jaden. "Deja de hacerlo."

Ella frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos. "Esto me hace sentirme mejor," Dijo ella.

Jaden sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo y se la dio. "Bueno, al menos empleo esto, si quieres ponerlos peor" Dijo él. "Pero solamente te digo que se va a poner más rojo."

Él sonrió comprensivamente, y Alexis no pudo menos que hacer lo mismo. Ella suspiró, dejando a sus brazos caer a su costado y comenzó a menear sus dedos para mantener su mano ocupada y lejos de sus ojos. "Bien… Ya me detuve" ella le dijo.

"¡Bien!" Jaden gorjeó. Él le soltó el brazo, alejándose para arrancar una gardenia del jardín donde ellas crecían alegremente al lado de los lirios. Él solamente se rió mientras que los miraba. "Uno más no hará daño…" él aseguró. Con cuidado escogió el que se veía más maduro y luchó para arrancarlo, teniendo éxito al final. "¡Lo conseguí!"

Alexis lo miró; ciertamente era bonito.

"¿Segura que no lo quieres?" Jaden la codeo con su famosa sonrisa estúpida que él siempre tenía sobre su cara. Del mismo modo que nunca evitaba hacerla sonreír…

"Con lo dulce que eres para ofrecerla, Jaden, estoy segura," contestó ella.

"Vamos... Tal vez tus alergias se irán al cabo de un rato," razonó él. "Tu cuerpo podría acostumbrarse a ello, ¿Lo sabias?"

Ella le miró insegura, rascando su cabeza un poco, y suspiró; rindiéndose. Despacio, su mano se acerco a la flor y la sujeto. Ella podía sentirla…

"¡Jaden Yuki! ¡Estas _ilegalmente_ arrancando flores _de mi_ jardín!"

Los dos brincaron, y Jaden sudaba mientras que casi perdía su equilibrio para girar y ver a un muy enfadado Doctor Crowler.

"¡Doctor Crowler! ¡Yo, eh, puedo explicarlo, en serio!"

"¡No hay excusa! ¡Tu sabes que está prohibido! ¡Hay gente qué trabaja muy duro para cuidar a estas flores!" Explicó el profesor.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero vera, lo que pasó fue..."

"No sé moleste con Jaden, Doctor Crowler. Yo arranqué las flores." Alexis tomo tanto la rosa como la gardenia de la mano del Slifer.

"¡Señorita Rhodes, estoy impresionado!"

Y el viejo pez pico el anzuelo.

"Lo siento, doctor," contestó ella. "Yo se las di a Jaden. Solamente para celebrar la Primavera…"

Jaden levantó una ceja, pero no dijo ni una palabra; Crowler lo inspeccionó, y él mantuvo una cara seria para no parecer sospechoso; después, él sacudió su cabeza y dio vuelta a Alexis decepcionado. "Detención, señorita Rhodes," le dijo. "Y en la primera semana después de vacaciones, que pena."

Él se alejó; incluso si eso había sido una mentira, ella todavía se sentía culpable de algún modo. Al parecer, los profesores se sentían bien con la culpa.

"No tenías que hacer eso…" Jaden le dijo.

Alexis solamente se encogió de hombros. "Ya has tenido bastantes problemas," contestó ella. "No podía dejar que te expulsaran, ¿Qué podría ser ahora? Solamente que estés a tiempo mañana…"

Él la saludó juguetonamente. "¡Sí madam!" Exclamó.

Ella no lo creyó de él, pero la vida podría ser sorprendente. Jaden no había llegado solamente temprano; él estaba allí antes que Alexis, lo que la impresiono. Él había dejado a Sy y Chumley dormir más, pero él quiso estar allí temprano. Él sonrió y agitó la mano cuando la vio entrar; él estaba hablando con Bastion, explicando como Alexis había tomar su culpa por él ayer.

Él se acercó a ella. "¿Cómo siguen tus ojos?" Preguntó.

Alexis se encogió de hombros, y Jaden decidió acercarse un poco más para mirarlos. Su cara se sele acerco cada vez más cerca a la suya, y ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Ella movía su cabeza hacia atrás despacio, y Jaden solamente puso su mano en su barbilla.

"Humm… parece que todavía están poco rojos, pero..."

"_Muévete_, Slifer!"

Antes de que dos de ellos lo supieran, sus labios fueron empujado uno sobre el otro violentamente, y sintiéndose asustada, Alexis se alejó lejos bruscamente, mientras que ponía una mano sobre sus propios labios. _¿Qué… acaba de… pasar?_

"Buenos días a ti también, _Chazz_," gruñó Jaden. Él toco sus labios y frunció el ceño, mirando con inocencia a Alexis. "Lo siento por eso… yo, digo, tu sabes, yo nunca… no lo haría sin tu permiso, nunca…"

"Esta bien, Jaden," interrumpió ella. "Lo sé."

Él sonrió, revelándole que ella no estaba apenada. Mas bien lo opuesto, tal vez Chazz (literalmente) les había dado el empuje que ellos necesitaban. El arrogante Obelisck blue les dio una sonrisa satisfecha a los dos, y siguió andando para encontrarse a sus amigos que estaban en la fila de abajo.

"¿Entonces aun odias la Primavera?" Jaden le preguntó a Alexis esperanzado.

Ella levantó e su mano, revelando la gardenia que él sin querer le había dado el día anterior, y ella le sonrió. "Tal vez no es tan mala."

Continuara...

Otro mas de esta traducción, lamento el retraso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Mi Peor Miedo  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Pareja:** Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 6-el espacio entre el sueño y la realidad  
**Rankin:** (PG)  
**Disclaimer:** No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Sumario:** Todos tenemos miedo _de algo_. Incluso la Reina de Obelisco Azul…

Tu sabes, es siempre tan extraño el modo en que algo puede parecer completamente diferente cuando lo ves en una situación drásticamente diferente. No sé si es extraño de un modo malo o bueno, pero toma los vestíbulos de la Academia de Duelos por ejemplo.

¿Quién sabe lo que ellos podrían ser en mucho tiempo? Seguramente nunca lo noté. Desde luego, nunca he llegado tarde antes… no, no yo. No Alexis Rhodes, reina de Dormitorio de Obelisco. Dios, odio ser llamada así. No soy como Zane que se presenta como el "Káiser".

Miré el reloj, convenientemente puesto encima de la puerta del aula de Crowler, y suspiré, un poco más enfadada conmigo misma. Incluso Jaden estaba por lo general allí a esa hora. Y eso quería decir algo. Parecía alguna ley no escrita que dictaba que ningún estudiante se despertaba más tarde de lo que él lo hacía, y yo la rompí.

No muy me preocupé aunque... algo más me molestaba. Un sentimiento que yo tenía, y ese no era uno bueno.

…

¿Cómo siempre lograba tener la razón cuando no quería? Si no lo conociera mejor, habría dicho que estaba maldita.

"¡Eh, Doctor Crowler, lo siento, llegue... ¿Tarde?"

Me congelé inmediatamente al segundo que entre por la puerta. Algo no estaba bien con esa imagen. Algo faltaba, y era algo grande. Algo que definitivamente no debería haber tomado más de un minuto para notar. Finalmente lo note.

_¿Dónde diablos están todos?_

El cuarto estaba vacío. Completamente vacío. Ni una persona; ¿Habrían cancelado la clase sin que lo supiera? No. Alguien me habría dicho. Además, mis compañeras de cuarto no estaban allí. Esperen. Era peculiar también. ¿No deberían de haberme despertado antes de que se fueran a la clase? Tal vez lo intentaron pero… realmente, yo no soy de sueño pesado. Podrían haberlo hecho.

Después de que finalmente decidí dejar de mirar fijamente en el cuarto vacío como una idiota, empece a para buscarlos a todos. Tal vez ellos cambiaron el lugar de la clase hoy… pero, ¿Por qué lo harían?

Gruñí, decidiendo que me gustaba mas él mundo cuando las cosas tenían sentido.

Nadie en la arena de duelo de Obelisco... Nadie en la arena de duelo de Ra... y definitivamente nadie en Slifer...

Camine afuera, dirigiéndome a la oficina del Director Sheppard. Seguramente él sabía que pasaba. O al menos, lo intuía.

Nunca no pensé que estuvieran allí. Pero bueno... finalmente encontré a todos, gracias a dios. Al parecer todos ellos decidieron sostener una asamblea sin mí, cercas de la oficina del director... pero aquí había algo que realmente no tenía ningún sentido; ¿Qué hacían ellos?

"¡Ah, Alexis! Tu estas... estas aquí … "

De pronto, todos me miraban fijamente. Ciertamente me gustaba un poco ser el centro de atención... pero eso era ridículo.

"Jasmine... se supone que deberíamos estar en clase. ¿Qué pensaron acaso que no notaría el hecho de que no había _nadie_ en el salón?"

Jazmín me miro con timidez, y todos aun me miraban fijamente. "¿Qué?" Pregunté atrevidamente. ¿Había algo en mi cara? ¿Mi cabello? ¿Mi chaqueta? Repetí de nuevo: "¡Qué!" No fue hasta entonces que noté que algunas personas en realidad lloraban. Incluso los profesores.

"Aun no has de haberte enterado..." una voz salió de la muchedumbre. Rayos, si me hubiera enterado de lo que pasa, no estaría preguntando. Me di la vuelta hacía Jazmín, dándole una mirada de exigencia. Ella era mi compañera de habitación; con la esperanza al menos de que ella me diría qué rayos pasaba.

"¿Jazmín? ¿Qué esta pasando?"

Ella me miró a los lados nerviosamente, y luego ella regreso la mirada hacia mí, tratando de no mirarme a los ojos. Ella se veía asustada.

"Alexis... es Atticus... el esta..."

Note el nombre de mi hermano, y mis esperanzas se incrementaron ligeramente ¿Le habían encontrado finalmente? Juzgando por las caras de todo el mundo, aunque no parecían para nada buenas noticias. De pronto, las cosas comenzaron a encajar, como un pedazo de rompecabezas. Las cosas tenían sentido otra vez. Y no me gustó eso.

"No... él no esta... ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? Que..."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. No... ella definitivamente no bromeaba hoy.

"¡No... NO!" Yo empujé a todos en mi camino hasta que finalmente, ellos comenzaron a quitarse de mí camino. Pasé al lado de todos, Zane, Syrus, Bastion... Jaden... Todos dijeron "Lo siento", y como si rompiera un récord, las palabras no se dejaban de repetir en mi cabeza. Parecía un eco. Realmente, un eco realmente molesto. Lo odié.

Y fue cuando lo vi.

Muerto.

Atticus estaba muerto, posiblemente mi pero miedo. Yo esperaba, solamente esperaba, para comprobarlo. No lo creía.

Entonces lo escuche: "Esto parece un trabajo de un Shadow Rider" Yo no sabía quién dijo esto. Realmente no me importaba. Mi hermano mayor estaba muerto... esa frase se comenzó a repetir en mi cabeza también.

"¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?"

Yo no podía formar oraciones completas aun. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente como una idiota de nueva cuenta. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada para ayudar? ¿Cambiar las cosas?

"Lo encontramos aquí esta mañana..." una mano se posó sobre mi hombro. Era Zane. "Lo siento Alexis..."

"¡Deja de decir eso!" Exigí. Sacudí su mano lejos y me sentí culpable por eso en unos segundos, pero rápidamente lo olvide. "¡Esto no esta pasando!"

Me rehusé a aceptarlo. Absolutamente no. Cubrí mi cara de modo que nadie viera las lágrimas caer; nadie querría ver su "reina" llorar'. El llanto era infantil. Llorar es para débiles...

Al cabo de un rato, dejo de importarme quien me viera. Solamente me arrodillé al lado de él, recordando la primavera pasada cuando él gritaba "¡EXCELENTE!", O algo estúpido y tonto. Entonces todos empezaban a reírse, hablando sobre cuan estúpido era para caer en un truco tan estúpido.

Yo había terminado el escenario en mi cabeza, y eso me animó aproximadamente cinco segundos. Cuando finalmente comprendí que horriblemente irreal e improbable era, dejé de fantasear. Durante un momento, pensé que en realidad comenzaba a aceptar la realidad de todo ello. Solo por un momento. Pero no pasó.

Comencé a llorar otra vez, lo que era molesto, especialmente cuando eres el centro de atención y todos lo notaban.

Más manos aparecieron para consolarme, pero las aleje a también. El director Sheppard apretó el paso y se acerco al cuerpo de Atticus; pensé que él solamente iba a mirarlo como yo lo hacía, así que me aleje, pero entonces él recogió el cuerpo. Me entro el pánico y vi que él encabezaba a un grupo de aproximadamente cuatro guardias de seguridad que sostenían un ataúd, que al parecer, ya estaba preparado para él.

Él comenzó a alejarse y a alejarse más, sin decirme ni siquiera una palabra. No pude hacerlo. Las cosas llegaron de golpe de nuevo; ¡Yo era su hermana! Si alguien debía ir era yo. ¡No él director!

Comencé a perseguirlo, pero algo me alejaba. Por alguna razón, yo no podía girar y averiguar que era. Pareció que algo mantenía mi cabeza mirando hacía adelante.

"¡No... no! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Tengo que ir con ellos! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡No! ¡NO!"

"¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Levántate Lex o llegaremos tarde!"

Mis ojos finalmente se habían abierto. Al parecer, ellos no estaban, no durante las últimas seis horas. La primera cara que vi era Jaden.

"Vaya, yo nunca pensé verte así," comentó él. "¿Qué era todo ese griterío de todos modos?"

"¿Gritando?" Me senté encima de mi cama ligeramente confusa. "Ah..." No podía ser. ¿Una pesadilla? Era casi real... podría haber jurado que lo era. Podía apostar mi vida en ello.

"Vaya, solamente debiste tener una pesadilla," dijo Jaden casualmente. "!Vamos!"

"¡Adónde vamos?" Pregunté, sintiendo que tiraba de mi brazo. Traté de recordar, realmente hice. Pero nada vino a mí. "¿Clases?"

Jaden solamente se rió. "¡De ninguna manera! Las clases acabaron hoy. Ya son las vacaciones. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Tu acordaste venir a ver una película conmigo?"

"¿Una película contigo?" Repetí. Nope, aun no podía recordarlo... suspire, rindiéndome al cabo de un rato. "¿Estas seguro que no estoy soñando todo esto?"

Jaden sacudió su cabeza. "Nope".

Vaya. Él parecía tan seguro de sí. Desde luego ese era Jaden, así que debía ser verdad. No debería estar sorprendida. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Finalmente me levanté de la cama, aunque me tropeze. Casi me caigo, pero él me sostuvo.

Él tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mientras que se acercaba a mí. A decir verdad, asustaba un poco...

"Por qué en tu sueño," explicó él, "No podría hacer esto."

Y me besó, como si nada. Yo estaba feliz, pero parte de mí estaba frustrada. Él había hecho sin esfuerzo lo qué yo había estado buscando el coraje para hacer durante todo el año pasado. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron de pronto, pero yo aun sonreía. Mi sueño estaba casi completamente olvidado, y me sentí bastante bien como para devolverle su sonrisa satisfecha.

"¿Estas seguro sobre eso Jaden?"

Él se ruborizó, y tuve que reírme.

Él es tan lindo cuando se sonroja.

Nota: Un estilo de narrativa en primera persona, enfocándose en Alexis, je, fue algo difícil de traducir pero ya esta listo, disculpen la tardanza.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Promesa Sellada  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Apareamiento:** Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 24- Buena noche  
**Posición:** (PG)  
**Negación:** No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
**Sumario:** Esta Sera una noche que ella nunca olvidaría. Una buena noche...

A Syrus nunca le gustaba cuando Jaden dejaba su dormitorio después del toque de queda; esto solo conducía a nada más que problemas, y la última cosa que ellos necesitaban en su registro era una nota de detención. Pero, está de más decir, cuando Jaden sé deicida por algo, no cambiaba de opinión sobre ello; él era muy obstinado con eso. Pese a su gran carácter, Jaden no controlaba a Syrus, ya que él quería mantener su registro tan limpio como fuera posible, muchas gracias, y no había nada que Jaden pudiera hacer sobre ello.

"¡No voy! Tú puedes ir y meterte en todos los problemas que quieras, pero no quiero ser parte de ellos." Con un gruñido de frustración, Sy se dio la vuelta en su cama y se cubrió con su manta, cubriendo hasta su cabeza.

Jaden suspiró, y finalmente pareció que él se rendía después de todo. Fue a la puerta viéndose derrotado (aunque Syrus no lo pudiera ver) y Syrus lo oyó abrir; él espero con inquietud el sonido de que se cerraba, pero esperaba la última palabra.

"No sabes como divertirte, ¿Lo sabias?"

Syrus volteo justo a tiempo para ver a la puerta cerrarse en su cara, y se quedo preguntándose si su amigo había enloquecido.

Eso no era nada malo desde luego; nunca lo era. Jaden era una buena persona, bastante atrevida, y desafiante a veces. Cuestionar a la autoridad nunca era un problema para él, y su conciencia nunca lo molestó por ello.

Él avanzaba en la oscuridad, no estaba exactamente seguro sobre donde estaba, pero no se detendría. Él siguió y, alzando la vista hacia el cielo, parecía como si buscara algo; pero finalmente, él se vio satisfecho, esbozando una sonrisa. Esta noche era buena para hacer eso. Perfecta, incluso.

Jaden se encontró en un área abierta cerca de él edificio que adivinaba era el dormitorio de Obelisk Blue; estaba muy oscuro para ver mucho, pero no se preocupó.

Mientras él podría ver las estrellas.

Ellas brillaron como locas esa noche, incluso mas que la mayoría de las noches, y muchas veces, se podía encontrar un patrón oculto en ellas. Algunos que resultaban formar a los Monstruos de Duelo, algunos de sus favoritos. Dios sabía que esas no eran constelaciones oficiales, y a veces Jaden se preguntó si él simplemente veía cosas, pero disfrutaba buscándolas de todos modos.

Él había escogido un punto aislado, asegurándose de que nadie lo atrapara, o donde si alguien saliera, él tendría bastante tiempo para ocultarse. La vista era clara, ninguna nube a la vista; y el solamente podría relajarse.

Sus dedos juguetonamente unían las estrellas, y la luz de la luna era tan brillante que él podía ver la silueta de su mano contra el cielo encendido. De pronto, desapareció en la sombra, y él pudo ver como algunas estrellas "desaparecían" lo que indicaba que alguien estaba de pie a su lado.

Él se levantó de un salto rápidamente, sorprendido, pero calmándose rápidamente. Solamente pudo distinguir a Alexis con la luz de la luna.

"No deberías estar fuera tan tarde," dijo ella. "¿Qué haces?"

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta," dijo Jaden. "Pero si lo quieres saber, miro las estrellas." Él sonrió abiertamente, y el cielo rápidamente llamó su atención.

"¿Las estrellas?" Alexis repitió; y ella alzó la vista también, aunque se miraba bastante el descontento.

"Sí, " Jaden rió. "Nunca sabes lo que podrías encontrar allí... Vez, hay un Winged Kuriboh por allá, y creo que veo a Flame Wingman también... y algunas noches, usted hasta puedes ver a Bubbleman." Él señaló con entusiasmo en el cielo, conectando las estrellas con sus dedos e indicando el patrón que veía, pero Alexis parecía desinteresada. Él vio que debía de cambiar la conversación. "¿... y qué haces aquí, de todos modos? Yo nunca he visto que seas una persona que transgrede las reglas." Él moreno cruzo los brazos demandando una explicación de Alexis.

"No lo estoy," contestó ella a toda prisa. "Solamente necesitaba e.. pensar esto es todo. Y un poco de aire fresco."

Jaden asintió con comprensión, y ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mirando al espacio. "¿Todavía estas preocupada por los Shadow Riders?" Supuso Jaden; y él casi pudo sentir su asentir.

"No pude ayudarle..." Alexis puso sus manos alrededor de la llave que gentilmente le habían dado para proteger, y ella le dejó pender delante de ella, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás hipnóticamente. Ella se sentó, mirándose preocupada. "No puedo menos que pensar que no estoy lo bastante bien para afrontarlos. ¿Y, qué si ellos le hicieron algo a mi hermano? ¿Qué si es por eso que él esta extraviado?"

Ella sintió una mano sobre su hombro y giró su cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jaden. "No te preocupes por eso," le dijo. "Tú eres una duelista asombrosa, y en cualquier parte donde tu hermano este, todos te ayudaremos a encontrarlo. Solamente tienes que relajarte. No lo pienses tanto."

Había silencio, y Jaden podría decir que sus palabras no tuvieron mucho afecto en lo absoluto. Esto no ocurriría si el regalo de no pensar no fuera natural para todos; a veces realmente lamentaba que todos no fueran tan despreocupados como lo era él.

"¿Pero cómo podría? Es el destino del mundo con el que tratamos aquí..."

Jaden solamente sonrió con satisfacción, y sus dedos dirigieron su mirada hacia la oscuridad abierta que era el cielo. "Solamente mira el mundo de ahí. Mira que tan grande es ese mundo, ese _universo_, ¿Cómo puede el destino _de una_ Tierra ser significativo? "

Él escuchó un suspiro en respuesta; la chica no estaba convencida. Jaden le dio un pequeño vistazo, pero volteo la mirada a lo lejos otra vez.

"Por que... si algo mal tiene que pasar... si algo _realmente_ malo debiera pasar..."

Alexis se dio vuelta y le preguntó con voz dulce, "¿Qué?"

Hubo una pausa, y Jaden parecido aturdido. Él no dijo nada, o hizo movimiento alguno, y por un momento ella podría haber jurado que él parecía muerto. Pero su cabeza giro ligeramente y él le dirigió una sonrisa que pareció iluminar el área entera. "Nosotros estaremos juntos, ¿Correcto? Aquí el uno para el otro. Bajo la misma luna, el mismo cielo, el mismo sol, las mismas estrellas..."

Ella tartamudeó unos momentos con sus palabras. "Ah... Yo... lo espero también, no hay ninguna razón para que no podamos estar... tu sabes... juntos"

"Prométemelo."

"¿Prometértelo?" Alexis repitió.

"Sí. Qué cueste lo que cueste, nosotros pasaremos por todo esto y lo haremos juntos. ¡Que nosotros le demos a esos Shadow Riders lo qué se merecen!" Jaden hizo un signo de victoria, con su sonrisa de una milla de ancho. El silencio, frío e innecesario silencio, Alexis le miró fijamente.

"Yo... lo prometo," ella contestó finalmente.

"Bueno." Él sonrió con satisfacción y la miró fijamente, esperando unos momentos antes de pronunciar valientemente, "¿Una promesa por lo general no es sellada con algo?"

Alexis parpadeó unos momentos, procesando sus palabras y ella se pellizcó ligeramente para asegurarse que ella leía correctamente en medio de líneas. Jaden le miraba expectante, pero él finalmente alejo su mirar cuando no consiguió ninguna respuesta de ella.

Entonces él de pronto sintió un breve momento de humedad sobre su mejilla; un picotazo rápido que envió temblores arriba y abajo de su espina e hizo que su cuerpo se pusiese tieso, quedando todo derecho, lo habían besado.

Él volteo para ver a Alexis, una hermosa sonrisa estaba plasmada sobre su cara, una imagen que él probablemente recordaría siempre. "¿Feliz?" Ella preguntó, con una diabólica sonrisa satisfecha.

"Tal vez," él contestó. Él tenía una sonrisa satisfecha propia, y Alexis sabía que el "tal vez" se podía traducir en un "sí". Durante los pocos momentos que ella había pasado con él, se había olvidado completamente de los Shadow Riders, y era feliz también.

Esa era de verdad una buena noche, una que ella no olvidaría.

Aquí esta otro capitulo más, je, aunque me retrasare un poco que la gripa me esta masacrando, auch, eso si que es feo, pero espero no retrasarme tanto con ellos, suerte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Por los Ojos de un Forastero  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Pareja:** Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 1- Mira aquí  
**Rating:** (PG)  
**Disclaimer:** No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.  
**Sumario:** Soy sólo un observador, mirando a todos desde lejos.

_¡Numero diez, w00t!_

Soy sólo un observador, mirando a todos desde lejos.

Ese es el modo en que siempre eh sido, y adivino que realmente no me sorprendería si este es el modo en que permaneceré. Yo no podría decir que esto realmente me importe, nadie realmente nos nota a los deficientes rojos de todos modos. Incluso un gran duelista como Jaden, y alguien tan dulce como Syrus. Los dos hacen un gran equipo que a veces me gustaría estar en su lugar. Claro ellos son mis compañeros de habitación, pero yo a veces no puedo menos que parecer a una tercera rueda o algo de vez en cuando.

En realidad, llegó a pensar eso, Jaden y Syrus no están del todo mal. Jaden y Alexis son los que me hicieron sentir el tipo... "Tercero". Eso tenía sentido aunque; yo pienso, que ellos se comportan como una gran pareja, aun cuando ellos dicen ser "solamente amigos". Desde él punto de vista de los demás, cualquiera definitivamente pensara que había algo entre ellos, o si no, que allí podría haberlo.

Pero creo que en realidad no debería importar mas que a ellos. Todos nosotros vemos cosas diferentes cuando los miramos el uno al otro, y si Jaden y Alexis sólo se vieran el uno al otro como amigos, entonces esa sería su decisión; a ellos es a los únicos que les importa.

Cuando yo veo a Jaden y Alexis de todos modos, ellos siempre están juntos. Siempre. Como el jamón y el queso, el espagueti y las albóndigas, el helado y las chispas de chocolate... Bueno, ustedes captan la idea. De hecho, yo tengo un bosquejo hermoso de ellos en mi mente que he tenido la intención de dibujar muchas veces, pero nunca he tenido la posibilidad. Figuré entonces que era un buen momento para sacar mi bloc de dibujo, pero entonces mi comunicador comenzó a sonar. No pensé tomarlo, pero hice.

"¡Eh! ¡Chumly! ¿Aun estas durmiendo? ¡Vamos amigo, ven con nosotros a la playa! ¡Tienes que andar con nosotros durante tu último día aquí!"

Ese era Jaden. En realidad tuve que pensar en lo que para él significó su mención de que era mi último día; yo había olvidado completamente que yo dejaría aquel maravilloso lugar al día siguiente para ir a trabajar para Maximillion Pegasus.

Asentí y sonreí. "Bien, bien, estaré allí pronto."

Jaden sonrió. "¡Muy bien entonces nos vemos!"

Agarré mi bloc de dibujo después de colgar y agarré uno de mis lápices, ese era uno de aquellos de fantasía que todos los artistas usan. Yo nunca había sido capaz de permitirme uno antes, pero papá me envió uno para mi cumpleaños que pasó (¡Por una vez, no era salsa picante!), Y he estado usándolo desde entonces.

Yo me dirigí abajo a la playa y los vi de una distancia, salpicando y jugando en el agua como pequeños niños. Jaden y Alexis, claro esta. Syrus simplemente se encontraba acostado en la arena, y parecía tomar el sol.

"¡Eh! ¡Chumley, aquí!" Alexis me había visto y había agitado su mano. "¡Vamos, el agua esta grandiosa!"

Le salude, pero simplemente me senté, no demasiado lejos de Syrus. En particular no tenía ganas de mojarme, o que mi bloc de dibujo se mojara, así que me quedé donde estaba y no hice caso de las señales que la pareja hacía para que entrara en el agua. De todas manera, Sy se veía algo solitario.

"¿Hey Chumly que tal? ¿Emocionado con el viaje?"

Dila vuelta hacía él y asentí con una sonrisa. "Sí, excitado, y nervioso también. ¡Y más por que realmente voy a echarlos de menos chicos!"

Syrus sonrió. "Te echaremos de menos también," contestó él. "Pero no te preocupes; ¿Todavía nos mantendremos en contacto, verdad?"

Pero mis manos se habían empezado a mover por sí mismas y yo ya dibujaba algo. Él no pareció notarlo, de todos modos. "Desde luego," le aseguré. "Eso es seguro."

Reímos en silencio, y miramos como Jaden y Alexis se seguían salpicando el uno al otro. Ellos jugaban con las olas y de patear la arena, ellos simplemente se divertían, y esto se veía muy... normal.

"¿Ellos se divierten, verdad?" Sy sonrió. "¿Por qué no vas con ellos?"

Me encogí. "Probablemente por la misma razón que tú."

"¿Entonces piensas que no te gusta ser el tercero tampoco?" Syrus rió en silencio, y entonces noté que volteo a mi dirección. "¡Eh, ¿Qué dibujas? ¿Puedo ver?

Instintivamente presioné el bloc de dibujo contra mi pecho y lo abracé de manera protectora. "No aún," dije tenso. "No te dejaré verlo hasta que este terminado."

Él hizo un pequeño puchero de Syrus, el que el único Sy podía hacer, y casi cedí ante él, pero el cuadro permaneció oculto al final. En realidad, yo solamente esperaba a que Jaden y Alexis vinieran y así todos podrían verlo al mismo tiempo; realmente no me preocupo si estaba terminado.

Seguí trabajando en él, notando que Sy se había recostado otra vez, y seguí trabajando hasta que estaba básicamente terminado. Todo lo qué faltaba era colorearlo, pero yo no había traído mis lápices de colores conmigo de todos modos. O mis pinturas, o mis marcadores o algo. Ah bien. Esto era solamente un bosquejo a fin de cuentas. Yo había querido mantener aquella imagen de Jaden y Alexis que yo tenía sobre el papel antes de que yo los dejara. Al diablo, tal vez yo podría dárselos como un regalo. Yo no estaba seguro si era bueno, aunque... Esta era realmente la primera vez que yo había dibujado a dos personas... bueno... besándose.

"¡Hey, ¡Chumly esta dibujando algo! ¡Mira Lex!"

"¿Oh, en serio?"

Jaden y Alexis finalmente decidieron unírsenos, y brinqué, casi dejando caer mi bloc de dibujo. Lo cogí, por suerte, y Sy tenía finalmente volvió a la Tierra. "Uh... sí yo solo um... estaba aburrido, creo," les dije.

"¿Podemos verlo?" Alexis sonrió.

Jaden sonrió. " Sí, venga, ¿Sobre qué dibujaste?"

Habría de ser uno un poco torpe de quedarse allí para ver su reacción al cuadro, entonces definitivamente quise escaparme a algún sitio, al menos mientras ellos lo miraban. "Uhh... claro, chicos pueden verlo," les dije. "De hecho, ¿Podrían cuidármelo mientras voy al cuarto de baño?" Sostuve el bloc de dibujo hasta ver si alguien lo tomara, y Jaden rápidamente lo tomó con una sonrisa.

"¡Seguro amigo, adelante!"

Y corrí tan rápido como pude antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo. No llegue muy lejos antes de que yo oyera la ruidosa risa ruidosa de Syrus, y aunque yo hubiera salido corriendo rápidamente, yo podría escucharlo hasta varias millas lejos.

"_Jaden__ y Alexis, ¡Sentados bajo un árbol!  
¡Besándose... !"_

**_Uno desde el punto de vista de Chumly (Hayato) je, bastante bueno, aunque difícil de traducir para mí_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Resistir a la Tentación  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Pareja:** Jaden/Alexis (Juudai/Asuka)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 9- Dash  
**Ranking:** (PG)  
**Disclaimer:** No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.   
**Sumario:** Jaden nunca dicho no a un desafío, pero él lo pensara dos veces en éste.

Jaden odiaba el tenis.

Eso era un hecho tan sabido que nadie estuvo sorprendido de ver su cara llena de alegría cuando la nueva unidad fue comenzada en su clase de gimnasia. Por qué ellos aún lo tenían en la Academia de Duelo, él nunca lo sabría, pero al menos el tenis se había terminado. Él solo tuvo que preguntarse algo: ¿Iba el campo y pista ser mejor?

"No puede ser tan malo," él se aseguró. "¿Correcto Lex?"

Alexis se encogió de hombros mientras que ellos caminaban hacia el campo de atletismo. "No lo sé, Jaden, " contestó ella. "Supongo que no, aunque eso dependerá de quién es el profesor. Ellos no lo han dejado completamente claro "

"Creo que tienes razón," contestó él.

Había silencio entre ellos. Siempre pasaba cuando estaban solamente ellos dos, torpes. Chumley se había marchado; Syrus estaba enfermo ese día... solo estaban ellos. "Así que... ¿Te has encontrado a la nueva estudiante de transferencia? ¿O la has visto a ella?" Los ojos de Alexis hicieron contacto con él, haciendo una tentativa valiente de conseguir algún tipo de la conversación.

"¿Estudiante de transferencia?" Jaden repitió. "Yo no sabía que se hacía esto. ¿De dónde, de la Academia del norte?"

Alexis se rió por su ingenuidad. "Yup", ella contestó. "Ella es linda también, tiene a todos los chicos de Obelisco a sus pies. Bueno, excepto al Kaiser desde luego. Ya sabes como es."

Jaden asintió. "Desde luego," él contestó. Él quizás no era el crayón más brillante de la caja, pero él aun podía decir que Alexis trataba de conseguir una conversación sobre eso, y entonces él intentó dar su mejor esfuerzo para complacerla. "Un poco para sorprenderse... aunque"

La muchacha de Obelisco le miró sospechosamente. "¿Qué es sorprendente?" Ella preguntó.

"Pienso, que tú eres la Reina de Obelisco, ¿Verdad? Los chicos se rendían ante ti" comentó él. "¿Y ahora ellos están por todas partes detrás de la chica nueva? Yo no lo sé. Es solo que si yo estuviera en tu situación, tal vez me sentiría... un poco..."

"¿Celoso?" Alexis terminó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, esa es la palabra."

Los dos se rieron, y Alexis solamente sacudió su cabeza. "Nah, no soy celosa," ella le aseguró. "No te preocupes por mí. Solamente no vayas a perder la cabeza por ella también, no soy celosa pero ella es muy... bueno... muy..."

"¿Molesta?"

"Sí, esa es la palabra."

Ambos se rieron otra vez, y el nivel de torpeza pareció haber caído bastante. Eso es, por supuesto, hasta Chazz podría haber entrado a la imagen, o más bien "el Chazz." Este Obelisco azul siempre tenía una destreza para hacer cosas torpes, o solamente ser molesto.

"Bueno, veo que el perdedor decidió aparecerse," se burló él. Alexis simplemente giro sus ojos y acababa de abrir su boca para decir algo hasta que escucho la risa de Jaden. El muchacho nunca tomaba nada en serio, una calidad admirable.

"¡Es bueno verte también, amigo!" Él respondió en broma.

"Vamos Jaden, no le hagas caso a él," susurró Alexis, tirando su brazo para que ambos se fueran, pero él pareció no hacerle mucho caso a ella.

"¿Así que eres tan malo corriendo como en el tenis?" Chazz se burlo. "¿O acaso eres peor?"

Jaden solamente dobló sus brazos, pareciendo inafectado mientras que los estudiantes se reían, y él simplemente sonrió con satisfacción. "Ya sabes, no lo sé, Chazz, no estoy realmente seguro," contestó él. "Pero de todos modos, soy mejor que Tú."

Oohs y ahhs se escucharon de todos, mientras que Chazz solamente se rió. "¿Tu pondrías tus cartas mas valiosas para probarlo eh?" Él le dijo.

Y Jaden solamente parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Chazz solamente suspiró, pegando con la mano su frente. "_Una apuesta_, estúpido. ¿Quieres _apostar?_"

"¡No!" Alexis intervino. "¡Jaden _no lo hagas,_ esa sería la razón más estúpida de perder tus cartas más raras!" Ella tiró de la manga de su chaqueta otra vez, pero la mirada de su cara la hizo dejarle; esa era una mirada de determinación, aquella mirada que le decía que él no iba a solamente sentarse allí y echarse atrás del desafío, que Jaden nunca lo hizo en todo su tiempo en la academia.

"¿Qué, piensa que no puedo lograrlo?" Él preguntó.

"¡No es eso!" Alexis sacudió su cabeza. "Es solo que... que..."

"¡Hagámoslo entonces!" Chazz interrumpió. "Dos veces alrededor de esta pista, eso es alrededor de media milla. El ganador consigue la carta más rara del perdedor y..."

Él hizo una pausa, probablemente sólo para darle efecto dramático, y miró alrededor las caras de los espectadores.

"¿Y qué, Chazz?" Jaden preguntó.

"Un beso. ¿Qué dices, Lexy?" Chazz le guiñó un ojo a Alexis, y él apenas tuvo tiempo para terminar la pregunta antes de que Alexis comenzara a sacudir su cabeza violentamente. ¡Ella había estado en esa situación antes, y ella no iba a caer otra vez, no si ella podía evitarlo!

"¡De ninguna manera, Chazz, ve a buscar a alguna otra muchacha para que lo haga!" Ella exclamó. Entonces miro a Jaden. "Vamos, Jaden, no lo hagas. Sabes que esto es estúpido."

Por primera vez, Jaden trataba de resistirse a la tentación; él penso dos veces antes en su cabeza sobre él desafío ofrecido. Habría sido tan fácil decir sí, pero desde luego, él sólo había estado blofeando, y él lo sabía. Él no sabía muy bien lo que él podría correr, pero había algo seguro que hasta el infierno lo sabía: él era no exactamente el tipo atlético, y muy fácilmente podría perder.

La burla era demasiado sin embargo, y la muchedumbre pareció hacerse fuerte y más fuerte. Unos habían estado llamándole nombres, mientras otros simplemente cloqueaban como pollos para burlarse de él.

"¡Bien!" Exclamó al final, provocando una mirada horrorizada de Alexis. Y el tiempo pareció congelarse durante un momento para todos en él. Él se había derrumbado bajo la presión como Chazz lo había esperado y como Alexis había temido. "Tomaré el desafío. Nunca he dicho no antes, y ahora no hay ninguna razón"

"!_Que paso aquí!_"

Nadie se movía ni una pulgada, excepto Alexis, que sonrió y pronuncio un "¡sí!" mientras que veía al Doctor Crowler acercarse a la multitud de estudiantes. "¿Jaden? ¿Chazz?" Ambos se congelaron en su lugar. "¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Bien saben que esta puede ser la clase de gimnasia, pero esa no es ninguna excusa para actuar como monos!"

Ambos asintieron despacio, y el doctor había dado vuelta al resto de los estudiantes, quiénes permanecieron silenciosos, con los ojos muy abiertos y atentos. "Y esto va para TODOS ustedes, ¿Escucharon? ¡Y el profesor que llega tarde no les da una excusa tampoco! Ahora vamos a comenzar. Y puesto que Jaden y Chazz parecen estar emocionados por empezar, comenzaremos con ellos..."

Jaden trago saliva y le dio un vistazo a Chazz, que se veía casi tan asustado como él. Los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, sobre todo, de quien habría ganado el desafío si Crowler no hubiera llegó, o lo que Crowler habría hecho. El Slifer moreno apenas pudo dar dos pasos para dar una excusa tonta antes de que lo detuvieran.

"Espera," Alexis susurró. Jaden se detuvo y se giro hacía ella, sintiendo como sus labios se encontraron con su frente. Ella sonrió mientras que Jaden frotó el punto, mirándose completamente confuso.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Preguntó.

"Tu premio," ella contestó con una sonrisa. "Tu sabes, no siempre tienes que conseguir el primer lugar para ganar un, ya sabes." Ella le guiñó y él sonrió, ligeramente sonrojado, pero Alexis le había tirado hacia atrás una vez más.

"Espera," ella repitió. "Una cosa más."

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella lo había besado sobre la mejilla, que estaba ya roja por el beso anterior. Jaden levantó una ceja otra vez, su corazón estaba encarrerado. Él finalmente decidió: él estaba condenado a nunca entenderla, o a sus acciones. "¿Y eso?"

Ella simplemente rió, dando un paso atrás.

"Por desmayarte sobre la estudiante de transferencia y hacer que yo... tu sabes."

Jaden simplemente se rió tontamente, asintiendo mientras que él temporalmente no hacia caso (bloqueado) de las demandas del Doctor Crowler que estaban siendo acalladas por los murmullos de la muchedumbre.

"Sí. Lo sé"

Nota: Je, aquí va otro capitulo de esta traducción, dios, si que esta dificil, pero ya cada vez voy mejor.

Suerte


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Confianza Mutua  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Apareamiento:** Yuki Juudai/Tenjoin Asuka (Jaden/Alexis)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 22-confianza  
**Posición:** (PG)  
**Disclaimer:** No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. ** Sumario:** Bueno, nadie puede ser encantador _todo el tiempo_ …

_Número 12. ¡W00t!_

Alexis corrió tan rápido como ella podía hacia los dormitorios Slifer Rojos. Ella acababa de estar allí no hace cinco minutos, tal vez diez como máximo, pero no fue hasta que ella volvió a su propio dormitorio que comprendió que había dejado su deck ahí cuando había estado practicando algunas habilidades duelísticas con Jaden.

Como ella, siendo un estudiante de alto rango y bastante responsable de Obelisco Azul en la Academia de Duelos, no debía olvidar una parte tan vital de su educación duelística, ella no lo sabía. Pero estaba determinada a que no pasaría otra vez. Ella corrió por la escalera, las mismas que conducen directamente al cuarto de Jaden, y se tomó unos momentos para hacer una pausa para recobrar el aliento.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, ella finalmente llamó a la puerta, esperando ella no despertar a nadie — ella sabía que Chumley se dormía bastante temprano — pero ninguna respuesta.

"¿Jaden? Lo siento, soy Alexis. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Olvidé mi…"

Al torcer la perilla, Alexis encontró que la puerta estaba en realidad abierta de par en par, considerando que los estudiantes por lo general cerraban las puertas cuando ellos dejaban sus cuartos, por motivos de seguridad obvios. Esto probablemente indicaba que él había salido por un momento, y no pensaba que se tardase, donde sea que allá ido. "¿Jaden?" Ella se aventuró hacia dentro despacio, y al parecer habían salido _todos_. Nadie estaba allí.

Ella se encogió de hombros, se figuro que tal vez las cosas serían un poco más fáciles. Ahora ella solamente debía agarrar su deck e irse.

Alexis lo encontró justo donde ella lo había dejado, sobre la cama de Jaden donde ellos habían dueleado antes. Alguien había decidido moverlo sobre la almohada de Jaden. Ella se preguntó por qué, pero decidió que eso realmente no importaba, y ella quiso salir de allí antes de que se hiciera demasiado oscuro. El sol ya se ponía.

Ella tomó su deck, lista para salir con él, pero sus manos se habían quedado sobre la almohada y ella sintió… algo. Ella no estaba exactamente segura que era, pero era algo cuadrado, y duro. Su curiosidad fue mayor que ella, Alexis levantó la almohada para ver lo que era, y lo vio. Algo qué alimentó su curiosidad aún más.

Eso era un libro aparentemente un álbum de clases. Alexis levantó una ceja por ello, tomándolo y poniéndolo encima de la almohada, y lo abrió. Para comprender que era, ella inmediatamente se cayó en un ataque de la risa. Ella no podía evitarlo, y ni trataba de controlarlo. Era demasiado lindo, algo que ella nunca pensó que vería.

Jaden, hace aproximadamente catorce años.

Esto era un álbum que, por lo que ella podía ver, era de la vida de Jaden. Volteando las fotos más recientes, ella aún podía ver las fotos de él con todos sus amigos de la Academia de Duelo, incluyéndose a ella misma. Sus fotos favoritas eran las de bebé a partir de sus primeros años; más generalmente, aquellas antes de que se conocieran, solamente porque ella nunca lo había visto así antes, pero las importantes eran definitivamente a las fotos de bebé.

Alexis sacó una que en particular le gustó; esta era de Jaden, de un año sentado cómodamente en su pequeña silla, con su boca abierta de par en par para recibir una cucharada de papilla de lo que ella asumió era la mano de su madre. Si se miraba de cerca, aún se podían notar señales del ligero lápiz de labios marcando un beso sobre su frente, de su madre o quizás algún pariente, tal vez. Ella se rió silenciosamente, comprendiendo como algunas de estas fotos serían perfectas para un chantaje. Después de todo, nadie podría parecer encantador _todo el tiempo_. Pero ella nunca le haría eso a un amigo.

En este mismo momento, ella oyó pasos. Asustada, ella rápidamente cerró el álbum y lo coloco en su lugar bajo la almohada, pero olvidó de una foto que tenía en su mano. No tenía tiempo para tomar el álbum y regresarlo, entonces rápidamente se lo metió en su bolsillo. Ella agarró su deck y, desde allí, intentó parecer lo más natural cuando escucho el crujido de puerta al abrirse.

Jaden apareció primero, pero no pareció sorprendido de verla.

"¡Oh! ¡Hey, Lex!" Él la saludó. "Veo que comprendiste que olvidaste tu deck. Yo te lo habría devuelto más tarde, ya sabes. No tenias por que volver."

Incluso aunque ella lo viera estar allí de pie, su voz aun denotaba ligeramente la sorpresa — como si él acabase de hacer acto de presencia. "¡Ah, sí! Bueno, uh… no quería esperar hasta mañana para recuperarlo, tu sabes… sería extraño estar sin mi deck," se rió Alexis nerviosamente. "Ya sabes como es "

Jaden levantó una ceja, un poco extrañado por su rostro. "¿Estas bien?" Él sonrió ligeramente. "Pareces muy nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa?"

Alexis sacudió su cabeza casi violentamente. "¡No, no es nada! ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa yo? Esto sería raro … " ella aseguró. Ella no era la actriz más convincente en el mundo, pero por el momento, pareció funcionar bien… mejor que lo esperado. Él se acercó a ella, pareciendo observarla, y la miró fijamente mientras que ella metía la mano dentro de su bolsillo derecho.

"Okay… bueno, creo que deberías irte entonces, antes de que anochezca, sugirió él, señalando a la puerta.

Impaciente, Alexis asintió, de una manera lenta se aproximó a la puerta mientras que contuvo el impulso de echarse a correr. "Correcto", ella contestó. "¿Creo que te veré mañana en clases?"

Jaden asintió. "Sí. Hasta mañana," dijo él.

Y ella salió, corriendo con bastante velocidad pasando a Syrus y Chumley, quienes volvían del cuarto de baño. Ella no les saludó, su mente sólo pensaba en huir y regresar a su dormitorio donde estaría a salvo. Ella nunca había visto Jaden enfadado seriamente antes, pero algo le dijo que él no estaría muy feliz de saber que ella había fisgoneado una manera de adquirir algo que fuera digno de chantaje.

Algo acerca de la fotografía de Jaden —incluso si tenia cerca de catorce o quien sabe tantos años– le hacía feliz. Ella no quería devolverlo; pero sabía que pronto debería hacerlo, porque ella le tenía demasiado respeto a su amigo para hacerle eso. Por que si ella iba a tener la posesión de una fotografía así, ella quería que fuera porque él confiaba en ella lo suficiente para dársela.

No porque lo robase.

Ella suspiró, y después de considerarlo, se encontró dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios Slifer otra vez con la fotografía en su mano. Afortunadamente, ella no estaba demasiado lejos para que su culpa no la hiciera volver, y no estaba demasiado alejada para andar.

Alexis toco en la puerta de Jaden, y para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta, lo que le asustó haciendo saltar a su corazón. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, ella estaba de pie congelada en el lugar. Jaden estaba allí, y una ojeada dentro reveló a Syrus y Chumley agachados en el suelo, aparentemente buscando algo.

"¿Alexis?" Jaden preguntó. "Disculpa esto, yo estaba buscando..."

De pronto, él moreno se detuvo a media oración, y Alexis comprendió él por qué. Ella otra vez reacción inconscientemente, inmediatamente colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda con la fotografía, pero rápidamente recuperó la calma y recordó por qué había vuelto. "Sí… Yo… hum… mira, Yo… vine… a…" Sus brazos lentamente estuvieron al frente otra vez, y ella puso la foto delante de él. Ella aún no podía terminar oración.

Jaden le miró fijamente durante un momento, y de repente él comenzó a reírse, lo que otra vez sorprendió a Alexis. Ella parpadeó preguntándose si él había enloquecido, aunque no lo parecía. "¿J…Jaden?"

"Así que entonces tu encontraste mis fotos " sonrió.

Alexis asintió, rascando su cabeza un poco como un hábito nervioso, aunque no hubiera en ningún signo de cólera en él. "Lo siento," refunfuñó ella. "No debería haberlo tomado. Yo realmente no quería hacer algo con esto, ya sabes, yo solamente …"

"Esta bien " Jaden le interrumpió con una risa. "Puedes quedartelo."

Confundida, Alexis parpadeó y tomó un momento para asimilar lo que le dijo; para asegurarse que no oía cosas. "¿_Qué_?"

Jaden asintió. "Que puedes quedártelo," repitió él con una sonrisa. "Odio esas fotos, y cualquier posibilidad que tenga para deshacerme de ellas es buena para mí. Estoy muy contento de que estén con alguien en quien confió."

Alexis sonrió, analizando las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza. Él confiaba en ella. Ella debía de haberlo sabido, él no se enfadaría; saltar conclusiones nunca era bueno, aunque estaba bien estar preparado para algo, ella suponía. "Gracias", dijo finalmente. " Me alegra que confíes en mí."

Jaden solamente se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, desde luego lo hago" contestó él. "¿Tu confías en _mí_?"

Ella asintió tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron sin la necesidad de pensar en la respuesta. "Desde luego."

"Lo suficiente para que me dejes acompañarte de regreso a tu dormitorio?" Jaden ofreció. "Esta oscureciendo."

Miro a su alrededor, y comprendió que él tenía razón; no lo había notado. Ella sonrió, asintiendo otra vez, y aunque normalmente, ella regresaría por si misma (ella era más que capaz de eso), esa noche, ella simplemente no podía decir no. "Seguro", ella le sonrió.

"Bien."

Y entonces ellos caminaron lentamente hacia el dormitorio de Obelisco Azul, saboreando su momento bajo la luna creciente y el muy cambiante cielo. Hacía frío, pero con los dos juntos bajo la manta de su recién afirmada confianza mutua, Alexis no podía pensar en algo más cálido.

Je, otra traducción más, disculpen la tardanza.


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** Querido Diario  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Pareja:** Yuki Juudai/Tenjoin Asuka (Jaden/Alexis)  
**Fandom:** ¡Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** 14-radio-cassette  
**Rating:** (PG)  
Disclaimer No poseo los caracteres de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.   
**Resumen:** ¿Lo quieres? Puedes tenerlo.

_13/30_

Era un diario ordinario. De color rosado con letras blancas sobre la cubierta que decían "Abrazos y Besos"… Alexis no pensaba que podría haber algo más aniñado que eso. Realmente no le gustó mucho; esto realmente no hacia juego con ella en lo absoluto, pero Jazmín lo había comprado para ella, y ella no era grosera, por lo que lo conservo.

Además, termino sirviéndole bastante bien. Lo llevaba a todos lados con ella, y aunque ella nunca se vio llevando un diario, lo encontró increíblemente útil para escribir sus pensamientos. Se decía que de vez en cuando, hacia que la gente se sintiera mejor llevando un diario; ¿Quién habría pensado que en realidad funcionaría?

Ella escribía cualquier cosa… sentimientos, ideas sobre su deck, como se aburría durante las clases… era una gran manera de liberar energía.

Jazmín la vio escribir un día, justo antes almorzar. Ellas siempre se encontraban bajo el gran árbol de Sakura cercano a los dormitorios Azules, y supuso que escribía para matar el tiempo esperándola. Ella le aduló por usar su regalo, pero bueno, toda esa escritura — si supiera que iba a escribir tanto, le habría dado una radiograbadora en ves de eso. Desde luego, era mucho menos privado, y su voz se cansaría a cambio…

"Veo que escribes mucho," comentó, notando que Alexis finalmente la notaba.

Ella rápidamente cerró el libro y coloco la pluma en la espiral, para evitar perderla. No pudo evitar parecer nerviosa. "Ah, um… si, " tartamudeó en respuesta. "Lo siento. No te escuche acercarte." Dijo por lo bajo, Alexis metió su pelo detrás de sus oídos para mantenerse ocupada. Odiaba ser sorprendida así.

Jazmín se encogió de hombros, sentándose. "No té preocupes." La muchacha lanzó algo a Alexis, sabiendo — o al menos esperando — que ella lo atraparía. " Eh echo un almuerzo para ti."

Alexis se sorprendió un poco, y ella dejó a la caja del almuerzo sobre su regazo. Sonrió en respuesta e inmediatamente comenzó a mirar dentro. De pronto, ella sintió hambre. "¡Gracias! En buen momento también, mi almuerzo que preparé para mí se lo di a Jaden como desayuno esta mañana. Ese despistado siempre se tarda." Riendo un poco, ella vio una sonrisa satisfecha sobre la cara de Jazmín. Ella estado comiendo su almuerzo también.

"¿Así qué él esta comiendo en el almuerzo también?" Jazmín dio un bocado, y se apoyo contra el árbol. El clima era agradable ese día; fresco, y la suficiente brisa para que la temperatura se sintiera perfecta.

"Creo que él va tener que comer el alimento de los Slifer," contestó Alexis.

"No creo que eso le preocupe."

"Nope, nada."

Las dos se rieron, Alexis lamió algo de salsa de soja que quedo en sus dedos.

"Lo invité a unírsenos hoy," añadió ella recordando. "Adivino que lo olvidó."

Jazmín se encogió de hombros. Francamente no podía decir que se fijara en la ausencia de Jaden. "Que gran sorpresa me lleve aquí," dijo burlonamente. "¿Por que siempre le estas rondando de todos modos? Incluso hoy le diste tu almuerzo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta o algo así?"

"Él es mi amigo." Alexis hizo rodar sus ojos. "Y siempre nos la pasamos juntos, ¿Recuerdas? No significo que _me guste_ él. No de esa manera."

"Sí, sí, seguro." Jazmín le sacó la lengua. "Creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo." Ella sonrió con satisfacción.

"¿Ah sí?" Alexis levantó una ceja mientras que cruzaba los brazos. Ella había tomado su interés, y pudo notar el cambio de mirada de Jazmín a su diario. "¿Y qué es eso?"

Pasó como una ráfaga; ¡Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar! Jazmín le había arrebatado su diario directamente bajo su nariz, e inmediatamente comenzó a hojearlo. "¿Cómo? Leyendo tus pensamientos desde luego," ella contestó con una sonrisa. Se puso de pies rápidamente, preparándose para correr — lo que estaba bien para ella, porque Alexis parecía estar lista para saltarle encima en cualquier segundo.

"¡Eh! " Alexis comenzó a perseguirla, pero Jazmín se detuvo, haciendo que se detuviera también. Ella asintió burlonamente, hojeando las páginas como si leyera una novela galardonada.

"Ya veo, ya veo…" ella sonrió abiertamente, fingiendo entender. "Entonces todo este tiempo…"

"¡Devuélvemelo!"

Alexis gruñó, estirando su mano. Pero Jazmín no obedeció. Lentamente regreso, y no dijo una palabra. Alexis la siguió, lista por si Jazmín echaba a correr. ¡Lo qué ella había escrito eran sus asuntos y solo sus asuntos!

"Q_uerido Diario… No puedo creer que Jaden llegara tan tarde, él no tenía tiempo para desayunar. Él es algo estúpido a veces... no sé ni por qué me gusta… pero es realmente un tipo dulce. Así que creo entenderlo…_" Jazmín comenzó a reírse. "Ah, Alexis, esto es oro."

"¡Dámelo!"

Ella se abalanzó tratando de alcanzando para el libro, pero Jazmín la esquivo.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

Las dos muchachas se congelaron en el lugar y se giraron para encontrar la fuente de la voz que habían oído. Y cuando vieron la chaqueta roja, el pelo castaño, y la cara tranquila, ellas sabían exactamente quién era. Alexis le miró mortificada, pero Jazmín solamente la miro divertida.

"¡Jaden, viejo amigo! ¡Justo el hombre que estaba buscando!" Se le acerco y puso una mano sobre su hombro, lo que era algo incomodo, y confuso. Él se preguntó: ¿Qué pasaba?

"¿Lo soy?" Jaden se señalo, y antes de que lo notara, Jazmín le puso el diario en sus manos. Él lo miró con una ceja levantada. "¿_Abrazos y Besos?_ ¿Qué es esto?"

"¡No importa, solo tómalo y corre!"

Justo cuando Jaden abría el libro para leerlo, Jazmín le empujado, dándole unos dos segundos de delantera sobre Alexis, que inmediatamente comenzó a perseguirlo. "¡Jaden alto! ¡Necesito que me lo regreses!" Ella no podía dejarle leer aquel diario, pero tampoco podía enfadarse con él de todos modos… eso era molesto.

Ella no tuvo que decirle que se detuviera de todos modos. Él giro sobre sus propios dos pies por si solo, cayendo al suelo con un sonido doloroso "¡Ow!" La cólera se convirtió rápidamente en preocupación, y Alexis inmediatamente llegó corriendo a él. "¡Eh! ¡Eh! …" Sin aliento ahora, ella puso una mano sobre su hombro, buscando cualquier herida evidente. "Estas bien? ¡Dame eso!"

Con el diario arrebatado de sus manos, Jaden se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse… esto definitivamente iba a dejar manchas de hierba. Él no podía menos de notar que las prioridades de Alexis habían cambiado. "Bueno, estoy bien, gracias," dijo él sarcásticamente. Alexis sintió algo culpa.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Pero esto es privado. Jazmín me lo había quitado."

Jaden parpadeó, mirándola con sospecha, y tal vez con un poco de curiosidad. "¿Qué podrías estar ocultando de mí?" Se preguntó.

Alexis solamente sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa, abrazando el diario. "Ya lo veras un día." Ella comenzó a retirarse, parecía que se dirigía de nuevo a la clase del Doctor Crowler. "Te veré en la clase, ¿Bien? No te preocúpese por esto."

Ella se alejó de él, esperando que le siguiera, pero pareció que él no hizo. Quizás él se quedaría para pensar un rato; ella no lo sabía, pero dejó de pensar por un momento también. No había ningún modo de borrar la memoria de Jazmín sobre lo que ella leyó, pero si ella tenia un fragmento de decencia lo dejase así, ella sabría callarse. Solamente que para estar segura, y asegurarse nadie más lo leyera, comenzó a arrancar las páginas del diario donde había escrito sobre él. Rasgándolos en pequeños fragmentos, ella jugó con ellos como confeti, y cuando cada último se fue, sacó una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Después de hacerlo, ella metió en el bolsillo la pluma, y, una vez pasando donde Jazmín otra vez, a quién se imaginó debió haber estado esperando por ellos dos para volver, ella le dio el diario. Ella esperaba que le diera un golpe, pero no lo hizo. Alexis solamente le sonrió con satisfacción a ella y camino a la clase antes de que llegara tarde.

Jazmín le miro desconcertada, y lentamente abrió el diario, primero notando las pequeñas franjas dejadas por la rasgadura de la página. Y luego vio las palabras escritas en pluma.

_¿Lo quieres? Puedes tenerlo._

_-Lex_

Ella parpadeó durante un segundo, y luego sacudió su cabeza. Alexis era su amiga. Y si ella iba a enamorarse de un tipo como Jaden, entonces bueno… lo aceptaría. Como ella le había comunicado aquel mensaje sin decir una sola palabra, aunque quizá Jazmín nunca lo supiera.

Y tal vez eso no importaría.

Bien, él numeró trece, je, ya me había tardado, pero no es mi culpa, el trabajo en Banamex es mas duro de lo que pensaba, pero al menos es emocionante... más no crean que por eso me retirare, no, recientemente eh encontrado la emoción, no la inspiración, pero si la emoción para seguir con mis metas.

_**Suerte**_


	14. 14 Amuleto de buena suerte

**Título: **Amuleto de Buena Suerte  
**Autor:** Amm (SoulSeeker)  
**Pareja:** Yuki Juudai / Asuka Tenjoin **(Nombres de doblaje usados.)**  
**Discusión:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX  
**Tema:** # 23 - Dulce  
**Calificación:** Para Todos (PG)  
**Disclaimer:** No soy el dueño de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**Resumen:** Jaden, a veces haces difícil estudiar.

_14._

En el silencio de muerte del dormitorio de Jaden en Slifer Rojo, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el aire acondicionado. Ocasionalmente, se puede escuchar un lápiz escribir, o el murmurar de algunos Monstruos de Duelo, un simple susurro. Siempre es así, cuando un gran examen escrito se acerca. Especialmente uno escrito por el Dr. Crowler. Es tiempo de estudio.

Si la atención de Jaden fuera para tal cosa. Había sólo dos personas en la habitación - Jaden y ... alguien más, y si has pensado que sin Chumley y Syrus para distraerle, le hubiera sido más fácil concentrarse... Claro que no.

Se sentó de brazos cruzados, jugando con una bola de dulces que Syrus había comprado para compartir con ellos. Tenia de todo, Snickers, Hershey's Kisses, Milky Ways... cualquier chocolate que pudieras desear, y es sin duda más interesante que revisar el paquete delante de él. El se divertía por sí mismo, tirar una barra Crunch para arriba y para abajo, y de repente, lanzarla a través de la sala con un sonido sordo

"Detén eso_."_

Alexis Rhodes, estudiante de Obelisk Blue, le había arrojado la barra Crunch (que le golpeo en la cabeza) de vuelta a él. Jaden, divertido con esa reacción, y mucho más terco... la arrojo de nuevo.

Ella suspiró, sujetando la barra Crunch esta ve, y simplemente opto por hacer caso omiso de él, ni siquiera le hecho un vistazo.

Jaden respondió con una sonrisa divertida, seguido por otra barra Crunch, dirigidas directamente a su espalda.

"Tu sabes, que por si no lo has notado, estoy tratando de estudiar." Alexis se dirigió a él con mala cara. Girando el lápiz en la mano de forma amenazante, se sacudió la cabeza. "Tú eres realmente, realmente difícil."

No siendo capaz de resistir, el aburrido Slifer arrojaron otra barra de caramelo, en le pego a Alexis y la envió de vuelta en su dirección. Con una molesta expresión en su cara, Jaden atrapo la barra y simplemente se rió mientras que se acercaba a ella. "Vamos", sonrió. "Estas siendo muy seria; Eso no es divertido. Llevas estudiando allí durante al menos una hora¿No crees que mereces un descanso? "

Alexis giro sus ojos. "Tal vez si dejaras de distraerme con tu tonto juego el tiempo suficiente para poder hacerlo, me gustaría", respondió.

"No puedo ayudarte si estoy aburrido..." Luego camino a su cama, haciendo un punto de parada para recoger sus cosas de estudio en el camino. "Además, tu sabes que no me gusta estudiar. ¿Por qué no fuiste con el Kaiser, o Chazz o cualquiera? "

Sin ni siquiera mirar sus cosas, Alexis simplemente giro sus ojos a la falta de sensibilidad en la voz de Jaden. "¿Qué, me estas echando?" Pregunto defensiva. " "No se suponía que debía de estar aquí. Yo prácticamente le rogué a Crowler que me diera permiso para entrar en el dormitorio Slifer Red para estudiar, y después de todo tu me dices que te molesto... "

""¡No!" Jaden protestó. "No es que no quiera que estés aquí ... es solo... bueno..." Abrió una barra de la Milky Way y mordió un pedazo, sólo para tener ocupada su boca, ya que (por una vez) trató desesperadamente de elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras . "Quiero decir, yo puedo ver que deseas estudiar ... pero yo no. Es sólo una estrategia que no funciona en mí¿sabes? Y si deseas estudiar, sería mejor hacerlo con quienes quieren estudiar también ¿Verdad? O quizás tu nivel se vería afectado. Y no quiero eso. "

Hubo una pausa en silencio, mientras que Alexis le miraba casi como si él acabara de encontrar la cura para el cáncer o algo así. _Guau._ _Nunca pensé que escucharía algo lógico salir de su boca,_ pensó para sí misma. _Buena salvada._ _tonto._

Unos momentos pasaron, y Jaden no sabía qué hacer por su falta de respuesta. Es difícil entender a las chicas, decidió, y no hay duda de que él nunca las comprenderá. Afortunadamente, ella le saco del problema en ese momento. "Sí, correcto, bien," Alexis contesto con una sonrisa. "Solo deja de jugar tus juegos y permíteme concentrarme al menos cinco minutos, y voy a tomar un descansó."

"Pero no estoy jugando para nada", argumentó Jaden.

Por lo que, Alexis arqueando una ceja, le miro con una cara de no digas tonterías. No dijo nada, con la esperanza de que su expresión hablara por sí misma.

"!Pero no lo estoy!" Jaden añadió, al ver su cara. "los juegos tiene reglas. Este no. "

Tecnicismos, gente como Jaden a aprendido a usarlos bien. La frustración de Alexis se incrementó. "Sí, bueno, yo conozco un juego un juego, y este tiene reglas." cruzó sus brazos. "Se llama _Duel Monsters._ Y estoy segura de que si lo sabes bien, porque si te mantienes como éstas, Crowler nunca va a dejar que que subas hasta Ra Yellow u Obelisco Azul, a donde deberías de estar. "

"No creo que planee dejarme de todas formas," dijo Jaden riendo. "Y eso está bien para mí. De todos modos. "

Alexis sólo pudo reírse de su apatía antes de comenzar a responder a otra respuesta de sus cosas. Casi estaba terminado de todas formas, por lo que supuso que un poco de distracción no sería mala. Además, faltaba un día para la prueba. No había en realidad un montón de cosas que se podrían hacer en ese momento de todos modos, pero ella sabía que era de un valor importante.

"Hey", Jaden dijo de repente, "si estás tan preocupada por eso¿Por qué no pruebas utilizar un amuleto para la buena suerte?"

Hubo una pausa, y Alexis tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que empezara reírse por sus infantilismos. _Amuletos de buena suerte,_ pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. _Sí, como no._ "Yo no tengo", respondió finalmente. "Nunca los he necesitado realmente."

Ella vio a Jaden poner una mano bajo su barbilla, aparentemente pensando profundamente. Figurándose que de todas las cosas para concentrarse, ponía realmente su esfuerzo en esto, él debía de tener algún amuleto de la buena suerte. Para ella no. . Algún día, alguien tendría que hablar con el acerca de las prioridades.

De repente, el moreno tomo su deck y sacó una carta. ¿Cuál era? No la pudo ver de inmediato, pero cuando se la entregó, vio que era el Winged Kuriboh. "Bien; Puedes utilizar este entonces. Para esta prueba, por lo menos ", sonrió. "ha hecho maravillas para mí antes, pero yo creo que lo necesitas más que yo este momento."

Alexis arqueó una ceja mientras que tomaba la carta, sintiéndose agradecida y perturbada al mismo tiempo. Mirando la carta, sus ojos se encontraron. "¿Insinúas que eres un mejor Duelista que yo Jaden?" Pregunto en tonó de broma. "¿Debo recordarte que tu eres el que usa una chaqueta roja."

"Hey, tu ya lo dijiste", dijo Jaden con una carcajada. "Yo pertenezco a Obelisco Azul."

Ella giro sus ojos. "Sí, sabía que no debía dejar que se te fuera a la cabeza", murmuro, pesé a estár de acuerdo con él de todo corazón.

"Bueno, tu lo dijiste_."_

"Gracias, Capitán Obvió."

"¡Sólo te lo estoy recordando!"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Alexis no pudo sino sonreír. A pesar de que no ser el mejor en el lugar, había algo que el sabía hacer bien: hacerla reír y sonreír.

"Bueno, mejor me voy", dice finalmente poniéndose de pie. Ella verificó su reloj con un bostezo. "Voy a cenar, tomar una ducha, y probablemente te llame un día." Recogió sus cosas, que consistía en su bloc de notas, su mochila y su deck, sacudió su cabello a un lado mientras caminaba a la Puerta. "Gracias."

"No hay problema. No se olvide de traer de vuelta mi carta mañana ", Jaden le recuerdo con una sonrisa. "!Oh sí! Una cosa más... "

Alexis se detuvo, viendo que tomaba una barra de Kit Kat de la taza que contenía los chocolates. Rasgo el envoltorio y la partió en dos, le dio una a ella mientras que él se colocaba la otra en la boca.

"Una barra de Kit Kat."

Ella se río un poco mientras que mordía su pedazo. "Again with the obviousness," "De nuevo con lo obvió", señaló. Sin tener algo para terminar. "¿Qué es de todos modos? Another good luck charm thing?" ¿Otro Amuleto de buena suerte? "

Él sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta, y lamió sus dedos.

"No. Tan solamente el chocolate sabe mejor cuando se comparte. "

Nota:

Ya hace mucho que no traducía, el autor solo hizo hasta el 16 por lo que me tomara poco traducir los dos que faltan y... disculpen la tardanza.


	15. NOTA

NOTA:

Por razones fuera de mi control, habré de cancelar todos mis fics por al menos unas dos semanas, pero tranquilos, yo volveré con nuevas ideas... eso espero, mas no abandonare mis fics para nada, espero me tengan paciencia en este trance de tiempo.

Suerte a todos.

Gabe Logan


End file.
